Insanity
by TamoraSky
Summary: After leaving the Joker for the last time; Harley manages to get her life back, away from Gotham and away from the Joker. But, after many years her past comes back to her and Harley must make a decision, go back to her life of insanity with the Joker or continue living her mundane life for the sake of her son.
1. New Life

"Harley we need to get you to a hospital." Ivy says as she sits behind her friend.

"No! no hospitals." Harley moans in pain, she grabs Ivy's hands as the pain spread throughout her body.

"Harley, you need to be in a facility that can monitor you."

"Red, you don't understand…they'll take him away from me and I'll never see him again." Harley cries. Ivy looks past her friend's shoulder over to her swollen belly. Ivy had to admit she'd rather the child be taken away than to be raised around the Joker; but she also knew if the child was taken it'd break her best friend's heart.

"Okay Harls, I won't take you to a hospital, let me call someone." Ivy strokes her friend's hair.

"Who are you going to call?"

"Someone who will help." Ivy slips out from under her friend's head and walks to a corner, pulling out her phone. She stares at the number in front of her eyes and hesitantly hits the call button.

 _"Hello, how may I help you?"_ A male voice asks on the other end.

"Crane, it's Ivy."

 _"What can I do for you my dear?"_

"I need you to come down to warehouse 13 by the river. No questions asked."

 _"I'll be there in a little while."_

"I need you here immediately, it's an emergency. And Crane."

 _"Yes Miss Ivy?"_

"If you ever call me 'my dear' again I will personally rip your balls off."

 _"Y-Yes Miss Ivy"_ He says, hanging up soon after. Ivy makes her way back over to Harley.

"Crane is on his way to help with the delivery." Ivy says, slipping back behind the blonde, who immediately rests her head between Ivy's breasts.

"Why is Johnny coming?" Harley asks.

"He's a doctor, he can help us out. As much as I hate to admit it." Ivy says, her voice sounding slightly resentful at the fact she had to call on a man for help.

"No, Ivy no one can know."

"Harl, you are refusing to go to the hospital and now refusing to get the help of a doctor. At this rate the child will stay in you forever, cause there is no way in hell I'm helping to bring more vermin into this beautiful world."

"Fine, Johnny can help." Harley sighs, her response is followed by a grunt; she grabs Ivy's hands tightly as another contraction passes through. It lasts between 50 to 70 seconds, and then Harley drops Ivy's hand as it ends and as if on cue Ivy hears movement in the storage room.

"It's probably Crane. I'll be right back." Ivy kisses her friend's sweaty forehead and slips from under the blonde. She cautiously moves to the door, she opens the door revealing the doctor.

"Miss Ivy why have you called me here at this ungodly hour?" He asks, slightly irritated at the redhead. Ivy steps aside to allow Crane access into the room. He steps through and stops immediately at the sight of a very pregnant Harley.

"Her concretions are about four minutes apart and last about 60 to 90 seconds." Ivy says in almost a whisper.

"You should have taken her to a hospital." Crane says, almost protectively. Sometimes Ivy could swear the ex-professer was sweet on the harlequin, he often would feel the need to protect her and he would always speak fondly of her.

"She wouldn't let me." Ivy responds.

"IVY!" Harley cries out, Ivy quickly moved to her friend.

"I'm here sweetie, you're doing great." Ivy says, slipping back behind Harley. Johnny approaches Harley, taking a place in front of her legs.

"Harley, my dear I'm going to take a look." Crane says, slowly lifting the blanket that draped over Harley's legs. "Everything looks good, just keep breathing." It wasn't long until Harley felt another contraction

"Only one minute apart." Ivy says, tracking her friend's contractions as they come.

"Okay Harley, I want you to push when your contraction starts up again." Crane instructs the young blonde. Harley nods and once she feels another contraction she begins to push. The blonde grabs Ivy's hands in her's and squeezes them, trying to get some reassurance.

"You're doing great dear." Crane unexpectedly urges as the contractions finish, "get ready to push again Harley."

Harley's breathing was steady and deep as Ivy coaches her best friend. This went on for awhile, to everyone it seemed like an eternity.

"Okay, one more big push." Crane says, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his once slicked back hair was now disheveled and unruly.

"Please…I can't" Harley says, her hairline soaked with sweat.

"You can do it baby." Ivy strokes her friend's wait. Despite her reluctance Harley gives one more big push and she feels a release.

Crying erupts throughout the room. Harley's ears perk up at the cries, a babies cries…her baby's cries.

"You have a boy." Crane smiles as he hands the baby over to the new mother. Harley looks over to her new baby, her heart soaring. Harley relaxes against Ivy, who looks at the new life.

"Ain't he pretty Red?"

"Sure Harl." She says, kissing her friend's head. Harley asked Crane to cut the cord and not very long after she pushed out the placenta. It was over, Harley brought the much expected visitor into the world.

She stared at her new born baby in her arms, for once she felt as if she could love someone more than she loved the Joker.

"Hello baby, welcome to the world." She whispers to her new found love. Ivy slips out to give Harley a private moment with the baby. Ivy walks over to Crane.

The baby yawns and slowly opens his eyes, Harley strokes her baby's head and kisses the black tuff of hair on his head. Her moment is ruined when all three adults hear footsteps on the roof. Harley looks over at Ivy and Crane in worry.

"The Bat." Crane's whisper carries through the room. Harley begins to panic as Ivy moves towards her.

"Red…he'll take my baby."

"No, he won't." Crane speaks up. "Miss Ivy you need to take Harley out through the back and i'll distract him."

"We don't need you to protect us Crane." Ivy snaps at the man.

"Woman! Right now your priority should be Harley and the baby; not your pride." Crane yells. Ivy respond, just just glares at him. Crane turns over to Harley.

"My dear do you think you can stand?" Crane asks, crouching next to Harley.

"I should be fine." She says, holding baby close to her chest. Ivy helps Harley up onto her feet carefully. Harley quickly wraps her son up in a wool blanket before the two women make their way to the back door as fast as Harley could move.

Ivy grabs Harley's hand as they leave the warehouse and the red head steps out of the building first, scoping the area to make sure the coast is clear.

"Okay Harls, come on." As Ivy steps out further she is immediately pounced on by a the boy wonder.

"Red!" Harley calls, feeling the urge to jump in and protect her friend.

"Harley don't! Get out of here." Ivy responds as she struggles with Robin. Harley sprints from the warehouse, hoping to god Nightwing or Batgirl wasn't waiting for her. But thankfully as she leaves the building she isn't tackled, so she runs past her best friend towards the river landing.

She stops running as she hits the river bank. She pulls the bundle away from her chest to make sure baby was fine.

"Don't worry I won't let the big bad bat get you." She kisses her baby's forehead. In the moonlight she makes out the small tuff of black hair on his head, but the one thing she noticed most about him was his eyes; he had her baby blue eyes.

"Alright Quinn." She hears a voice, breaking her out of her trance. "You're coming with me back to Arkham."

Harley laughs at his claim, she tightens the blanket back around the baby and shields him away from the Dark Knight.

"I don't think so Bat." She takes a step back from Batman.

"Either you come with me willingly or I'll drag you back kicking and screaming."

"You deaf or somthin' Bats? I said I ain't going with you." Harley says more confidently. She looks around for means of escape. She knows there's no chance of fighting Batman, she barely had the strength to run let alone fight the Dark Knight.

A small cry erupted from the bundle Harley held. Batman looked to the bundle and then back to the jester, processing the events that had transpired shortly before he arrived on the scene; the woman's screams, Scarecrow and Ivy on location together, and Harley running from him.

"There ain't no way I'm going back." She protectively holds baby.

"Harley if you come with me, you can get the help you need and give the baby a better chance at life."

"What better life could he have without his mother?"

"A life without the Joker. How do you think he'll react?" Batman asks. "You think he'll be happy to hear of this? He will kill the baby and then he will kill you."

"You're wrong! Mistah J will love him just as I do." Harley says, defending her lover.

"You've seen him kill other children before; you think just because he fathered your child he will spare it?"

"He'll be an amazing father."

"Harleen, hand me the child. I'll make sure it finds a good family, and you will go back to Arkham to get help."

"No, he ain't leaving me. You can beat me or lock me up, but if you take my baby I promise you Bats, I will break out of Arkham and hunt down the people who took him and I won't hesitate to slit their throats to get my baby back." Harley threatens. Batman sighs, tired of getting no where with the Harlequin.

"If you come with me I won't take your baby from you." He says trying to get her to come with him. Harley looks around again, trying a second time to find an escape. "I know you can't fight, and you don't have a way to escape."

"Fine." Harley sighs, she knows that as she puts up more of a fight the worse her situation will get. "But you will not touch me or him." Harley walks towards Batman, he places a hand on her shoulder; Harley immediately shoves it off.

She slowly gets into the Batmobile, sitting next to Ivy and Crane; both in handcuffs. As she sits she feels pain, as she had just given birth. She pulls the woollen blanket away from baby's face.

"I love you." She whispers to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before Batman enters the car. She doesn't keep her eyes off of her baby, fearing it would be the last time she would have with her son.

As they roll up to Arkham, the Dark Knight takes Ivy and Crane out of the car and hands them to Arkham guards. Batman lingers to talks to Dr. Leland, he then approaches the bat mobile; Harley prepares to have her baby ripped away and dragged into the asylum. But instead Batman gets into the drivers seat and begins to drive.

"What are you doing?" She questions, hope rising in her hear that he was going to let her and baby go. But that feeling was lost when she realized he was bringing her to the back of the asylum. He stops the car and sighs.

"Dr. Leland will allow you to bring him in. I can't tell you what will follow but I have done all that I can." He says before leaving the car, he then goes to her side and lets her out of the car. At the back door Dr. Leland waited alone. Harley approaches her former co-worker, baby still at her breast.

"Joan…you can't let them take him." She says, tears forming in her eyes.

"Harley go inside, we'll get you in your cell and we'll discuss it." Joan says, putting a hand on her shoulder; ushering her in.

"Leland. That baby deserves a chance at a normal life, and you know that." Bats says before he disappears.

Joan is the only Asylum employee who escorts Harley to her cell. Joan opens the cell door, letting Harley step into the confinement.

"You've had a long night. Sleep and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She says before the steel door shuts.

Harley lays down on her side on the cot, the baby asleep in the crook of her elbow. She kisses his forehead once more before falling asleep.


	2. Therapy

Harley sat in a chair in Leland's office, Baby resting on her thighs. He giggles as his mother blows raspberries on her tummy, Harley can't help but giggle with him. She doesn't even notice Joan walk into the room. The dark haired woman moves behind her deals and takes a seat. Harley looks up and covers Baby's body with the blanket.

"Harleen, we need to talk about…" Leland looks down at the baby on the blonde's lap. Harley places her hands on the back of his neck and lower back as she lifts him to her shoulder.

"He's mine." Is all she says.

"Harleen, he cannot stay here. Putting him into the foster care system would at least give him a chance at a normal life."

"We both know that's not true, the foster care system is a joke in Gotham; more kids go in than come out."

"Well what do you propose we do?" The psychiatrist asks, immediately regretting it. "Harleen you cannot keep him."

"Why not? Because you're not supposed to allow us to indulge in our obsession?" Harley questions. "He doesn't play into my obsession."

"He is the Joker's son, that is playing into your obsession. Your son plays into your fantasy of your life with the Joker." As she says this, an idea comes to Joan. The baby does play into Harley's fantasy, but she also knows the Joker won't react well to the news of his son; if something was to happen…Harley may rehabilitate for her son's sake.

"Alright Harleen, I will allow you to keep your son. But I want to see you in my office everyday at 2pm for therapy."

"Really?" Harley pops up, shocked and excited at the doctor's response.

"Yes, this goes very much against protocol, but I will allow it." Leland can't help but smile at the blonde's delighted expression. "So any name ideas yet? I imagine we can't continue to call him Baby."

"I was thinking Joker jr." Harley looks up at the other woman with a smile. The dark haired woman can't help but cringe inwardly at the name and feels sorry for the child.

"Perhaps you should think of it for a bit longer." She says, standing from her desk. "I'll see you tomorrow at two." Leland leaves the office and shortly after Harley and Baby are escorted back to her cell.

Harley was overjoyed at the news, Joker was going to meet his son after all and she would get to watch her son grow up.

So everyday at 2 Harley went and saw Dr Leland for an hour, baby in tow. Even though she didn't like it, Leland had never seen Harley as happy as she was with her baby. All of the doctors at the asylum thought Leland was crazy as the inmates, but they couldn't deny Harley's change in attitude; she was much more docile and willing.

Harley was escorted down to the rec room, baby as per usual in tow. She walked into the familiar grey room, everyone turned their attention to her. Harley walks and lands herself next to Ivy, who was watching some nature documentary.

"How is he?" Ivy asks, just to be polite to her friend.

"He's an angel, just like his daddy." Harley beams, placing baby on her lap as he fusses. "What's the matter handsome?" she coos her baby, making Ivy roll her eyes. Jervis then approaches the two women with Crane.

"How are you doing my dear?" Crane asks the blonde.

"I'm wonderful Johnny, thank you."

"So how did the clown react to the news?" Jervis asks.

"Well he doesn't know, but I know Mistah J will be pleased." Ivy looked at her friend in concern, she knew Joker wouldn't be pleased with the new development in Harley's life; he would try to kill her and Ivy would be there when it happened.

It wasn't long before Jervis and Crane were holding Baby, soon enough baby was being passed around the rec room; even Harvey ended up holding him. Harley couldn't help but giggle at the image of the huge man holding the tiny baby.

"He looks so tiny in your arms." Harley says, even Ivy couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Harvey growls at Ivy's reaction and hands the baby back to Harley.

"So what about J?" Harvey asks.

"What about him?" Ivy interjects.

"Does he know about the kid?"

"No, he doesn't, at least not yet! But I know he's gonna be overjoyed." Harley says, covering baby's face in kisses. "Oh hello, yes hello." She coos to baby. Ivy watches the new mother interact with baby, she could swear she had never seen Harley this happy; whether the blonde knew it or not.

"Well I guess he'll find out soon." Edward Nygma pipes up from a corner table. Harley's attention snaps up as she hears the Riddler's comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivy asks for Harley.

"They brought the Joker in this morning."

"Really?" Harley shouts, upsetting baby. Harley holds the infant to her chest, to calm him.

"Quinn." One of the guards class into the rec room. "It's time for your therapy." Harley stands with baby, who was still startled by his mother's outburst. She walks silently down the hall, two guards escorting her to Lelands office. They were on strict orders not to touch or harm the jester.

"Thanks boys." She says as she steps into Leland's office. She immediately sits on the therapy couch; as she tries to rock Baby to sleep.

"Afternoon Harleen." The dark haired woman greets as she enters the room.

"Afternoon Doc." Harley says back, her eyes closely following Leland around the room.

"So I've been told you and baby have been going into the rec room, How has that been going?"

"Good, so far. As much much as she won't admit to it, I think Red is recalling beginning to warm up to him."

"And I assume you are happy about that?"

"Of course! She's my best friend; however the only person's who opinion matters is Mistah J's." Harley says. The blonde notices her psychiatrist tense up at the mention of the Joker.

"So I'm assuming you have heard."

"About Mistah J? Of course, I wasn't born yesterday. I know when my Puddin' is outta Arkham." Harley pauses. "Where is he?"

"He's in solitary, he killed three guards upon his arrival." Leland reluctantly tells Harley, who just laughs at the news.

"That's my Puddin', alway puttin' on a show." Leland can't help but grimace at Harley's laugh, knowing that the docile Harley they've dealt with over the past few weeks was going to disappear with the arrival of the Joker.

"Harleen we've been making much progress these past weeks. I'd like to continue to see you everyday while you're here." Leland says, still hoping to rehabilitate the blonde.

"Yeah, sure. When do I get to see Mistah J?"

"I don't know if it's such a good idea for you see him."

"What do you mean by that?" Harley asks, in that moment Leland notices Harley's demeanour change. Leland carefully thinks over her next words. She knew that no matter how fond Harley was of her; the blonde wouldn't hesitate to kill her from keeping the harlequin away from Joker.

"I think it would be wise to allow Joker to finish his time in solitary and get him into regular accommodations before introducing him to baby."

Harley eyes the psychiatrist, she knows that's not the real reason; they couldn't give a shit if Joker had a comfortable transition. However, the blonde lets the matter slide; reluctantly agreeing to Leland's "worries"

"I'd like to go back to my cell now." Harley says, holding baby over her shoulder.

"We have 30 minutes left Harleen."

"I'd like to return to my cell right now." The blonde says, this time with teeth clenched.

"Alright, I'll call the guards and get them to take you back to your cell." Leland quietly adds before leaving the room.

Harley is returned shortly to her cell, as she walks in she places baby into a bassinet; which was donated by Bruce Wayne. She had no idea of how one of Arkham's biggest sponsors knew of her child, but recently he continued to donate baby items to the asylum for Harley's use, not that she was complaining.

She had loved sleeping with baby in her arms but she was afraid she would suffocate him while she slept. When she was in medical school she often heard of mother's smothering their babies accidentally when falling asleep with babies in arms, and the idea terrified Harley.

She kneels in front at the bassinet and looks on her baby fondly.

"Hello little J." She coos, using her secret nickname for him; seeing as how everyone was opposed to the idea of naming him after his Daddy. "I can't wait till your daddy sees you. He'll love you almost as much as I do." She smiles at the thought of her boys together and their happy life together. As her son falls asleep Harley tears herself away and goes to her cot.

Harley lies awake, she knows Joker is in the asylum somewhere and it was killing her that she couldn't see him.

"There's gotta be a way somehow." She says to herself. She looks around the dark cell, hoping for a means to sneak up to solitary to see her Mistah J. That was when she noticed the air vents and right then the harlequin had to plan.


	3. Delusion

"Red" Harley quietly calls to the cell next to her. She calls a couple more times before she gets an answer.

"What?"

"Watch Baby for a while ok?" Harley says as she loosens the bolts to the vent.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Mistah J."

"At this time of night?" The red head asks.

"Yeah what other time would I do it?"

"Alright, I'll watch Baby." Ivy sighs, getting up from her bed and sitting on the floor right next to the Harlequin's cell.

"Thanks Red." Harley says as she removes the grate. Harley moves the bassinet right next to Ivy, giving a kiss to his forehead before she crawls into the air vent. She knew the asylum like the back of her hand, and had crawled through these vents a hundred times to see her Mistah J; this time however she was filled with uncertainty. She was nervous about the whole thing, leaving Baby alone, and most of all telling J about Baby; but she knew she would have to tell him eventually. So she continued to J's cell, drowning her worry and instead thought of the idea of having a family with the love of her life and her worry disappeared as she thought of Christmas' with her boys, Thanksgivings, Joker holding little J for the first time.

As she arrived at the cell, she looked down at her angel's seemingly sleeping form.

"Mistah J?" She calls down and in a second his electric green eyes open, it almost seemed as they lightened up the room. "Mi-mistah J, it's me." She says again, he sits up and stares up at the air vent.

"Harley?"

"Yeah it's me." As she says that he moves to the air vent, standing up on his cot as he loosens the bolts. Soon as the grate gives and drops to the ground, Harley lowers herself down into the cell. Her feet touch the cot and she jumps from it into the Joker's arms.

"Hi Puddin'!" She exclaims, burying her face into his chest. "I missed you" Joker pulls away, his hands resting on her biceps.

"Daddy missed you too Pumpkin."

"Really?" She asks.

"Of course. Where have you been?"

"I was with Red for a while."

"I should've known you were with the house plant."

"I tried to return to you, but when I got to the hideout it was abandoned." Harley explained. She had been kicked out again by Joker; she couldn't remember the reason anymore, so she had gone to Ivy's. After about a week or so she had found out she was pregnant and she returned to the hideout. only to find it abandoned.

"Well Pooh I couldn't very well stay there." Joker gripped the blonde's chin between his forefinger and thumb. "An outburst of a certain someone attracted Bats."

Harley looks down at her feet guiltily, knowing it was of course her fault that Joker had to flee the new hideout.

"I'm sorry I left Mistah J. But I'm here now and I ain't going anywhere."

"Yeah, that'd great kid." He says, can't help but being distracted by the physical changes to his Harlequin.

"Also Puddin' there's something else I gotta tell ya."

"Yeah? What is it?" He responds, still distracted by Harley's body changes and why they might be. Harley notices this and sighs, deciding this was not the time to tell him of Baby.

"I love ya Mistah J." she says with a small smile.

"Was that all Harls?"

"Yes, Puddin I just needed to see ya. I should be gettin' back." Harley makes her way back to the vent but is grabbed by her wrist.

"I'll see you soon Harley girl." He says, letting go of her wrist. Harley moves quickly back to him and gives him a quick peck on his lips before getting back to the vent and hoisting herself up. As she disappears Joker hides the grate under his cot, knowing he'd have to use that vent soon; Harley was hiding something from him and he was sure he'd figure it out, she after all belonged to him.

Harley was relieved to see Baby sleeping when she returned. She moves his bassinet back beside her cot.

"Thanks Red." She whispers to the other cell, the thanks was only responded by a grunt making her smile as she crawled into her cot.

…..

Harley had spent most of her day in the rec room, sitting with Ivy.

"So you went and saw J last night?"

"Yeah I did." Harley replied shortly and quietly, as so the guards wouldn't over hear them.

"And how did he take news of Baby?"

"I didn't tell him." Harley looks over her shoulder to see that Jonathan was still holding baby.

"I thought the whole purpose was to tell him?"

"I was gonna Red, I swear. But he seemed aloof and distant, I really didn't want to drop a bombshell like that onto him."

"He's gonna find out eventually Harls." Ivy says, flicking the TV on to some nature documentary. Harley stands and goes over to Crane, taking a seat next to him.

"I can hardly believe this is the Clown's son, he absolutely takes after you my dear." The former professor states as she sits.

"Nah he's only got my eyes, other then that he's all J." Harley denies. Crane looks back down to the bright eyed boy and with the exception of the dark hair, he only saw Harley in the child. But soon the child burts out crying, Harley instantly takes baby from Crane and tries to sooth him.

"What's wrong? did I interrupt your time with Uncle Johnny, Oh I'm sorry." Harley coos, Baby calms and reaches his chubby arms up to grab a strand on Harley's golden hair, making Harley giggle.

"You look so happy." Crane observes the mother and her son.

"Yeah I really am." Harley says, holding baby over her shoulder. "Not that I was't happy with J, because I was. Just now I can finally have the life I've wanted with Mistah J." Harley beams, and for the first time Crane feels his heart drop, knowing that Harley's fantasy of the family life with the Clown won't come true and he knew that somewhere deep down Harley knew it too.

….

Even as she had her eyes closed Harley could sense someone watching her. She sits up and scans the dark cell; looking for any trace of shadows, only to find none. She hears a noise from above, looking up she's sure someone is there.

"Who's there?" She calls

"Harley, it's me. Let me down."

"Mistah J?"

"Yes you brat, now let me in."

"Alright, give me a sec." Harley pauses, realizing Baby was in the bassinet beside her cot. She slowly uses her feet to slide the bassinet under the cot.

"Hurry up you useless brat." Joker snaps, noticing Harley was still sitting on her cot.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'" Harley says, she stands on her cot and loosens the one bolt she placed back onto the grate.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you."Joker snarls at his girlfriend. Harley pulls the grate away and places it on the ground. Joker lowers himself down onto the cot

"MIstah J, why are you here?" As J steps off the cot he immediately back hands Harley, the blow sends her stumbling backwards. She stares at him, hurt and confused. He steps towards her and tenderly places a hand on the cheek he slapped.

"Remember what happens when you talk back to daddy?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good, don't do it again." Harley's eyes drift over J's shoulder over to the outline of Baby's bassinet, noticing some movement and her heart quickens. Joker bites his lip and closes the gap between them, he grabs her chin making her look at him.

"Daddy missed you Harley girl." He says, his other hand slowly running down her back towards her ass. He gives her ass a squeeze and removes his one hand from her chin to her breast.

"I'm not in the mood." She says, looking back over to Baby and removing J's hand from her breast.

"What do you mean you're not in the mood?" He asks, turning to see what Harley's attention was on, but sees nothing but the cot and the grate on the floor. "What the matter Harley girl?" He asks, with fake concern.

"T-there's nothing wrong Mistah J. I'm just tired that's all." Harley says nervously, worried J would find out about Baby.

"Harley what has Daddy said about lying?"

"Not to lie." She says, lowering her gaze

"Exactly Pumpkin, I told ya not to lie. Hey, look at me." He says, slightly irritated that she wouldn't look at him. "I said look at me you brat." He grips Harley's hair and makes her look at him.

A small noise comes from the hidden bassinet, Joker's grip loosen on her hair and slowly turns toward the noise. He lets of and stalks towns the cot.

"It's probably just Red. She tends to have dirty dreams about Harvey from time to time." Harley says, trying to distract Joker; she did not want him to find out about baby this way, he would kill them both.

"On second thought Puddin." She says, stepping in front of J in hopes to distracts him. "I think I want some big J." She purrs, slipping a hand to his crotch. He swats her hand away, his eyes menacingly staring at her. Harley tries to make herself smaller but does not move.

"Harley move."

"Come on Puddin' don't wanna rev up your Harley?" She says, slowly unzipping her Arkham jumpsuit. Joker grasps her neck and slowly begins to crush her windpipe.

"Listen you brat, I will not hesitate to crush you if you do not move out of my way." As Harley begins to see spots, Joker's grasp is torn away from her neck. Her knees hit the floor hard and looks up to see J bound against the cell by vines.

"Red!" Harley yells

'Don't fucking touch her like that you bastard." Ivy sneers from the other side of the bars. Joker begins to laugh manically, but it is soon cut off by her vines tightening around his neck.

"Red let him go." Harley pleads. Ivy sighs, loosening her grip on J. He falls to the ground and lets out a laugh.

"Couldn't bare to kill me Pammy?"

"Get out of here you freak." Ivy narrows her gaze at the Clown. Joker opens his mouth to make a comment but is cut off by Harley.

"Maybe you should go Puddin' the ward will be around soon."

"Alright, Daddy will be down to see you soon Pooh." J says grabbing Harley, roughly pressing his lips to hers. His gazes goes over to Ivy, on the other side of the bars, seething. He smirks into the kiss and slips his tongue into Harley's mouth to make a show. Harley lets out a moan as he does this. When he pulls away, she blinks still shocked by the display.

"I'll see you soon Pumpkin." He says stroking her cheek before disappearing into the air vent. Harley looks over to Ivy, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ain't he the greatest?" She says, this causes Ivy to roll her eyes and go back to her cot. A cry erupts shortly after and Harley moves to the bassinet, pulling from under the bed. " Awe I'm sorry my angel, you'll meet Daddy soon enough."

Harley picks Baby up and rocks him gently, soothing him back to sleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize about any spelling errors or punctuation errors, I wrote this 11pm-12am and Kinda just did a quick scan for errors. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue as I keep this story going.**

 **XOXO Tamorasky.**


	4. One Night

Harley watched as Edward Nigma passed baby onto Jonathan, she smiled as her ex-professor took her child. As the Scarecrow held the small child, he looked to Jervis Tetch.

"How could the clown help create something so…" He trails off, trying to find the right word.

"Precious?" Jervis completed his friend's sentence.

"Precisely. how could this child be the Joker's son?" Crane questions, still unable to comprehend how the child came from the Joker.

"Perhaps because the child was carried by Harley and takes after her in almost every way" The Hatter says, knowing full well Jonathan secretly wished the child was his and not the Joker's. Baby starts to fuss in Jonathan's arms, the Scarecrow begins to bounce and soothe baby; trying to calm him. Harley immediately stands and makes her way to her child.

"Sorry Johnny, I can take him from here." She says, holding out her arms to grab him. Jonathan slightly turns from her.

"I can handle this Harley, I'm sure you could use a break."

"Are you sure Johnny?"

"Yes my dear, now go back and join Pamela. I'll call you if I need you." He says, continuing to try to calm Baby. Harley looks down at her now crying son and manages to tear herself away from him.

"We'll be alright won't we?" The red head asks Baby, sitting down next to Jervis. After a few more minutes Crane finally succeeds in calming the child.

"Well you succeeded in getting him to be quiet. Finally we might get some peace and quiet." Jervis comments. As the words leave the Mad Hatter's lips the door to the rec room opens, making the pair's heart stop as a very familiar frame walks through the door, his green hair making him distinguishable on site.

"I'm back bitches!" The Joker announces as the guards throw him into the room. Jonathan holds baby closer to him, as if to protect the child if anything were to happen. Joker spots the two men and slowly makes his way over to them.

"Hey Crane, you and Tetch finally decide to adopt?" Joker laughs at himself, but soon stops when he hears Baby laughing along with him. "See even the kid thinks his Uncle Joker is funny." The clown leans in to get a better look at the child, and was surprised to find very familiar eyes staring back at him; the eyes that belonged to his Harlequin. He turned to face Harley, who was frozen in her spot as Joker's eyes burned into her.

"Harley, baby come to daddy." He smiles and holds his arms out towards his lover, Harley slowly stands and walks towards the Joker. As she reaches him she buries her face into his shoulder, Joker inhales to take in her scent. "Harley, baby. What is that?"

"What is what?" Harley asks, as Jonathan hands baby off to Jervis.

"Don't play dumb with me girl." He says, grabbing her shoulders and her away at arms length.

"He-he's your son."

"No, he's your son. You were the one dumb enough to get pregnant." His tone begins to harshen.

"Oh, of course it's my fault. God forbid you don't use protection or allow me to use any form of birth control."

"DO. NOT. talk to me like that little girl." Joker grasps Harley's chin roughly "This isn't my fault and you know it." Harley begins to blink back tears, upset that Joker had rejected their child; her child. She lowered her gaze, hoping J wouldn't notice the tears threatening to spill.

"Oh, Harley baby. Don't be like that." Joker says sweetly pulling her back into his embrace. "It's just daddy's very upset with you for letting this happen."

"Harley." Ivy calls in warning, standing on guard for her friend incase Joker tried anything. J's eyes shoot to the red head and slyly smiles

"What's his name pooh?" Harley's ears perk up at the question.

"Well, I was thinking something along the lines of Joker Jr or Jack, but I wanted you to name him Puddin'" Harley says, excitedly. She breaks away from J's embrace and walks over to Jervis, taking Baby from the blonde and going back towards Joker.

"You wanna hold him Puddin?" Harley asks, not really giving him a chance to respond Harley puts Baby into Joker's arms. Joker looks at the boy, seeing his son for the first time. "Whaddya think of him Puddin?"

Joker doesn't respond right away, he just stares at the child.

"He's…the perfect joke?" Joker exclaims, Harley raises her eyebrows at him. "Imagine Bat's reaction to Little J." he starts to laugh at the idea, baby begins to laugh along with him; officially confirming to everyone in the room that he is in fact the Joker's child.

"Harleen." A strict voice calls from the door. The clown couple look towards the sound, only to see Dr. Leland standing in front of it; two armed guards stood behind her. "Time for your session." She says, walking away from the door. The two guards remain waiting for Harley.

"We gotta go." She says, taking baby away from his father's arms. "I'll see ya soon right Puddin?"

"Of course we will Pumpkin."

"Let's go Quinn." One of the guards, Joshua calls.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin" Harley snaps back, slightly annoyed before reluctantly pulling away from her lover. "Love ya Puddin, I'll see ya soon." She begins to walk away towards the door, Joshua grabs her shoulder roughly and escorts her away from the rec room.

"You'll see me sooner then you think Harley." Joker mutters to himself, a shadow crossing over his eyes and a very suspicious red head eyeing him from across the room.

….

"How was your session with Leland?" Ivy questions later that night. Harley shrugs and continues to try to feed baby.

"It was fine, she tried to convince me that Mistah J wasn't really interested in Little J and probably had some motive by today. But I know she's just trying to scare me outta my relationship with him so she can take credit for curing then famous Harley Quinn."

"I don't think she is Harley, I mean as much as Leland can be a stuck up bitch; I understand where she is coming from."

"Please, I know she is. I used to be the psychiatrist, when I got assigned to Mistah J I thought I would become famous for curing the Joker and I would go down in history." Harley goes on, now beginning to burp baby; her breast still out of her shirt.

"I think at this point in her career she's given up that fantasy Harls." Ivy says, shaking her head. "Harley I don't like they way he was looking at you when you left for your session, he's planning something and I don't think it's good."

"Please Red you never like the way he looks at me, you always think he has an ulterior motive but he never does."

"Harley, I'm just worried about you and your whelp."

"Yeah, you and everybody else." The blonde mutters focusing her attention back onto her son and ignoring her friend's warning.

…

Ivy remained awake through the night, watching her friend; incase Joker tried to pull something, which she knew was going to happen; there was no way in hell the Joker would allow his expendable toy to have that much of a attachment to something that wasn't him.

It wasn't until about 3am Ivy picked up onto something. There was a scent, not strong but just enough of one that she could pick up on it. Then she heard it, an uncontrollable laughter coming from the cell across from hers.

"Harley! wake up!" Ivy shouted to her friend, only causing Harley to moan and roll back over. "Come on you lazy ass get up."

"Leave me alone." the blonde grumbled. Ivy begins to yell, hoping anyone would hear.

"What the hell is it?" The orderly asks, disgruntled.

"It's the Joker toxin, you gotta clear us outta here or else we're dead."

"Bullshit, your playing this fucking we're all in danger card so I'll let you out and once your out, let me guess you'll seduce me and convince me to let you out, when your done with me you'll probably feed me to one your freak plants." The orderly crosses his arms smugly.

"Please, at the rate your gaining I'd rather die by Joker toxin then kiss you. Plus seducing a married guy is so cliche it's not even funny." Ivy snaps at the slowly greying man. "Now let us out, or you're going have to explain to Leland why an entire ward was wiped out in the night."

the orderly rolls his eyes and begins to walk away, but stops dead in his tracks when he notices quiet a few patient either passed out or laughing maniacally. He reaches for his walkie-talkie in a panic.

"Code 12, ward 5. I need an evacuation of this ward." They orderly says as he runs for the alarm.

"Oh now your running huh? Fucking men." Ivy grumbles before turning back towards Harley's cell, who was sitting on the side of her bed. As she opens her mouth, their cell doors open. All along the corridor is lined with armed guards wearing gas masks. Harley grabs baby and leaves her cell, following close behind Ivy.

"What's happened?" Harley asks, as their hurried along the way.

"It seems like your boyfriend has flooded the ward with Joker toxin." Ivy responds back, using everything in her power not to lash out on the young woman.

"That's my Mistah J all right! Trying to bust me outta Arkham." Harley grins ear to ear, Ivy remains silent, feeling the anger bubbling up in her and trying to suppress it as much as she could. They are lead to the rec room, where they are to spend the rest of the night, until new cells could be arranged for the prisoners who were left.

"I wonder what's next." Harley says, sitting next to Ivy on one of the sofas; baby still sleeping on her chest.

"You dump that son-of-a-bitch." Ivy responds.

"What are you talking about?" Harley asks, looking down to her son. That one sentence sends Ivy off, the red head stands up and faces towards the harlequin.

"For fucks sake Harley, don't pretend to be oblivious because I know you're not that dumb. You know just as well as I do that he planned that to kill you and your son so he could get off on a laugh. That's all you are to him Harley, a joke; you will never be anything more than that. God if you believe he loves you then yo-" She stops, taking a breath and sitting back down when she notices the tears spilling down Harley's rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Harley shakes her head, and puts her hand over Ivy's.

"I know." She whimpers. "I just wanna go back to bed."

"Okay, lets go back to bed." Ivy goes to the floor to sleep, allowing Harley to have the couch. But she is surprised when she finds Harley laying down in front of her with baby in tow. The blonde doesn't say anything, she grabs Ivy's arm and drops it over her waist. Ivy reaches her fingers out and slightly touches baby's pudgy leg. It was time for bed, it was a hard night for all of them.

…..

Leland had Harley's session just as planned the next day, she wanted a bit of time with her to talk about the night before. But, Harley remained detached and distant through it, she only seemed interested in Baby. She would often get lost in his blue eyes, she found them so addictive.

"Harley, we only have 5 minutes left." Leland sighed. "Do you wanna talk about anything?" Harley remained silent, only shaking her head.

Leland stood up, getting ready to call the guards in.

"Wait…There's one thing." The blonde finally said.

"What is it?" Leland asked, sitting back down.

"I wanna give baby a name." Harley stated, still lost in her son's eyes.

…..

 **Author's Note: I apologize if Ivy was a little OCish, I just didn't know how to execute that whole scene so I kinda just took a swing at it.**

 **OMG SO saw Suicide Squad opening night (dressed up of course) and i totally love it! Absolutely adore Margot Robbie's Harley and the soundtrack is pretty good. Please don't let critics ruin it for you if you have a chance to see it go see it.**

 **Again I apologize about edit, I kinda just skimmed over it. So just letting you know this chapter is kinda closing up the Arkham days and the circumstances around Baby.**

 **XOXO Tamorasky**


	5. Brooklyn

The sound of the coffee machine beeping echoed throughout the small apartment, to signal that Harley's morning fix was ready. Harley pulled down her favourite mug and poured the coffee into the flower printed mug, drinking it black. She sits down on her leather couch, listening to the morning radio station.

She gets halfway through her coffee before she hears the little pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floor. She smiles to herself as she hears her son walking to the washroom. It had been almost four years since she had been released from Arkham, four years since she had left her life in Gotham behind.

"Mom." She hears a little voice call from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room Jonathan." She responds, taking a sip of her coffee. She looks over and sees her son standing in the connecting kitchen in his batman pajamas, Harley's least favorite pair he owned; but he insisted that he needed them.

"Why are you up so early?" Harley asks her young son.

"I gotta go to school." He responds, bouncing on the little chair excitedly.

"You could have slept another hour baby" Harley chuckled a little it, seeing how excited her son was for pre-school.

"Why are you up early?" He repeats her question, Harley smiles; she was always up at 6am, the sooner she could get out of bed the better.

"So I can wake you up and feed you."

"I'm hungry." He immediately says, Harley smiles to herself.

"Alright go sit at the kitchen table and I'll grab your breakfast." Harley stands up as Jonathan jumps up from his chair and runs to the kitchen table, Harley following behind. The former Harlequin grabs milk and cereal to bring to Jonathan.

"Thank you!" He says excitedly as Harley pours his cherri'os into his bowl.

"You're welcome my boy." She says as she pours milk into the bowl. She l watched as lazily watched him eat his breakfast.

"Are you gonna eat some?" His big baby blues staring up at her.

"I'll eat when I go to work, I'm not hungry yet."

"But you should eat right when you wake up." He scooped some, and held a spoonful of cereal up to his mother. "You want some?"

Harley smiles, leans forward and takes the spoonful.

"Mmm thank you, but you better eat that yourself so you can grow up big and strong." Harley smiles at her young son.

"Okay!" He says shoving cherries into his mouth. Harley can't help but chuckle as her four-year-old son devours the cereal. "All done." He announces jumping down from the table and running off to his room. Harley sighs as she notices that he left the majority of the milk in the bottom of the bowl, pouring the rest of it down the sink. She puts the dirty dish aside, making a mental note to put it into the dishwasher when she returned from work.

The blonde begins to make her way to her bedroom, first peering into the bathroom to see Jonathan scrubbing away at his teeth; still in his pjs. Harley turns into the next room.

As she walks in her bedroom a sense of calm over takes her, the light greens and blues relaxing her. She makes her way to her pine closet, from it she grabs a white blouse and a red cardigan, she also grabs a pair of black slacks from her laundry bin; judging they were ok to wear for a second time. After dressing she makes her way back to the bathroom, only to find Jonathan gone from it. She brushes through her blonde hair, brushing it up into a high ponytail. She then puts in small diamond earrings, a present from the Joker had gotten her many years ago.

"Shit." She curses as she looks up at the clock, realizing what time it was. She races out of the washroom into Jonathan's bedroom just across the hall.

"Johnny it's time to go." she says opening the door to reveal her son struggling to get his shirt on. "Are you stuck again?"

"Yes." He responds shortly, Harley chuckles and helps him get his second arm into the sleeve of his _Star Wars_ shirt. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome baby, but we gotta get going." Harley steps aside to let him pass. She follows behind Jonathan as he runs down the hall. Harley grabs his backpack, handing it to him

"What about lunch?" He asks as he has a grip on the item.

"Shit, right ok give me a minute." Harley runs to the kitchen, grabbing two slices of bread, peanut butter, and jelly.

"I can't have peamut butter."

"You really aren't making this easy for me are ya?" She asks, shaking her head and grabbing baloney instead. She slaps it between the two slices and puts on lettuce on it.

"I don't like lettuce."

"Well you can take it out when I'm not looking." Harley says, putting the sandwich in a ziplock bag and then into his backpack. "Now come on we have to go." Harley grabs Jonathan's hand, leading him out of the apartment down to the car. Harley hold him steady as he climbs into the car himself, plopping down into his car seat.

"I hate my seatbelt." the child huffs.

"I know sweetie but you gotta wear it, you could get seriously hurt if someone was to crash into us." Harley says as she helps him with his seatbelt.

"Like you did?" He asks, Harley sighs as she click the buckle into place.

"Yes you could get hurt like how i did." She responds, thinking back to when Joker crashed the car into the river, sending her through the windshield. Harley closes the car door and climbs into the driver's side. "We all ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah." He says, still fussing with the seatbelt.

"Baby, stop playing with the seatbelt." She says as she backs out of the parking space.

"But it's bad." He whines.

"I know it's uncomfortable but you'll just have to deal with it." As she says this he lets out a muffled scream and hits his head again the seat. She glances back to Jonathan through the rearview mirror, she begins to ignore it; as she often did, she just thanked god he didn't have a temper as bad as his father's.

By the time they drove to the front of the school, Jonathan had stopped.

"Alright baby." She says putting the car into park. "Give me a sec." Harley gets out of the car, going over to the back to let Jonathan out. As she opens the door, she's surprised as her son jumps out of the car. She shakes her head at the movement, he had learned to get out of his carseat a few weeks ago and it had been a reoccurring event and it was slowly driving Harley insane. She grabs his blue backpack off the car floor and hands it to her son, patiently waiting.

"Lets go!" Jonathan jumps up and down excitedly

"Yeah, we're going ." She says, closing the car door and taking his hand in her's as they walk hurriedly to the school.

As they walk in Harley sighs, relived that parent's were still saying goodbye to their children; signifying that they were not late.

"Looks like we made it on time." Harley says as Jonathan pries his hand from hers.

"Yup, bye mom." Jonathan makes a move for his class door, Harley manages to catch him by the shoulder.

"Hey, where's my kiss goodbye?" She asks, pulling him back towards her. Jonathan faces back as Harley leans over, kissing both of his cheeks and forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too. Can I go now?" Jonathan asks impatiently.

"Yes, get on with your busy life." Harley straightens up as he runs away to the class, she smiles as she watches him begin to greet his friends. Harley notices one of the fathers of Jonathan's classmate staring at her from across the room, Harley gives an awkward smile to him and making a move for the door as he begins to walk towards her; deciding it was time to get to work.

…

"Morning Harleen." The receptionist, Tammy says as Harley walks into the Eleanor Roosevelt Centre for Women.

"Morning, Tams. Who do I have this morning?" The blonde asks as she approached the desk.

"Your usual appointment with Heather is at 10, and then Dr. Helman would like you to see Chelsea Hummle today." The young volunteer says, reading off a pad of notes.

"Lovely, thanks Tammy. I'll be in my office if there's anything else." Harley smiles as she walks towards her office down the hall. Harley sighs as she walks past the white walls, she hated the colour; it felt as if she were back in a hospital, and she found it quite depressing.

"Morning Harley." Harley looks up from the eggshell floor towards the voice. Standing in front of her was Stanley Mason, a fellow psychiatrist at the centre.

"Morning Stanley, how are you?" She smiles politely, staring back into his chestnut eyes.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He asks, crookedly smiling at her.

"I'm alright thanks." Harley passes him, and continues to keep walking.

"Hey Harley!" He calls out, she stops and turns to face him again.

"What is it?" she asks as he approaches her, towering several inches above her.

"You wanna go for lunch today? This great seafood place opened just around the corner." He says, biting his lip.

"I actually packed my own lunch, and you might want to ask Miranda, I have this thing with fish." She shrugs, turning back around not wanting to see the look on his face. She reaches her office not too long after, she grabs her keys out of her pocket and unlocks the door. She closes it behind her and immediately goes to her big black office chair.

"Well Harleen, another crises averted." She sighs, before going right into her work.

…

 **Author's note: Thanks for being patient my life's been a little crazy this summer. But, I'm hoping to have more time to write. Sorry this chapter is a little underwhelming but i promise more interesting to come so please be patient with me.**

 **So my idea is that after Harley was released Joan pulled some strings so Harley could get her medical license back and she started working in a women's shelter as a psychiatrist, I'd like some feedback on what you guys think of that.**

 **Thanks for favouriting/following/ or reviewing it really keeps me going.**

 **XOXO Tamorasky**


	6. Voices

"How are you adjusting so far Chelsea?" Harley asks the woman sitting across the table from her. The young woman doesn't respond right away, instead she bites her already very short nails; a habit she developed after arriving at the women's shelter.

"Chelsea?" Harley calls out, Chelsea's vibrant green eyes shoot up towards the blonde.

"You wanna know what would help me adjust?"

"I really would."

"If every god damn shrink in in this building would stop asking me how I'm adjusting." She says frustrated

"I know this process can be frustrating bu-"

"No! You don't know! You have no clue what it's like to fear the person you're supposed to love, to have this crushing feeling that the person who hurt you for years is going to find you and kill you." She snaps. Harley swallows hard, trying her best to remain professional.

"…You're right. I don't know, but we're trying our best to help you and your daughter get back on your feet, away from him." Harley explains

"Yeah, yeah so you can teach me forgive and forget I get it." She says running her hand through her black hair.

"You don't have to forgive him." Harley states, not looking up from her notes.

"Pardon me?" Chelsea asks, stunned by Harley's response. Harley looks up from her notes and back to her patient.

"You're not obligated to forgive your abuser and anyone who thinks that you are is full of shit and is ignorant." Harley goes back to her notes. "Our time is up, unless there is anything else you'd like to discuss."

"Yeah, actually there is. I'd like to change shrinks, if i could I'd rather see you instead of Helman." Chelsea says as she stands.

"I'll see what I can do." Harley smiles at the woman, who was probably no more than 23. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"You seem more, I don't know…relatable." She shrugs before exiting the office. Harley sadly smiles; the two had a lot in common. Chelsea had been with her boyfriend, Jeremy for almost 5 years, the first two years were fine and once the women had gotten pregnant Jeremy started getting abusive towards her and eventually their daughter, Sarah that was the reason Chelsea had left. Harley always saw a bit of herself in Chelsea, she saw herself in all of the women who came here.

Harley sighs and takes out one of her diamonds earrings and begins to run her finger over it.

"How much of a hypocrite am I?" She asks herself, thinking over the conversation that just transpired.

 _"You know you are Harleen."_ A voice echoes through head, Harley takes a sip of coffee trying her best to ignore the voice.

"Harley?" An eerie familiar voice echoes through the room, startling the blonde. But, when she looks up at the door she sees Stanley standing in the doorway.

"Holy Shit, you startled me." Harley curses, putting her coffee cup on the table.

"Sorry that wasn't my intention."

"I'm sure it wasn't." She clears her throat, her hands still shaking. Stanley walks into the room and comes around her desk, standing next to her.

"Harley, I think you're missing an earring." As he says this Harley panics, realizing she had dropped the earring that she was holding in her hand a few moments ago.

"Oh fuck." She says, her Brooklyn accent slipping through a tiny bit. She stands, hoping it would fall off her body and onto the floor, so she could have at least some idea of where it had landed.

"Is this it?" Stanley says, kneeling on the floor and holding up the little diamond stud.

"Thank you so much." She takes the earring from his hand and immediately puts it back in.

"You seem very attached to those."

"Yeah." She responds, not sure how to carry on the conversation. "A very dear friend of mine gave me them as a present years ago."

"Ah, I see." He nods, knowing that a person doesn't buy their friend $1500 gold plated earrings; the friend was obviously sleeping with Harley.

The blonde sits back down in her chair and begins to write in her day planner. As she writes she feels Stanley still standing over her, looking over the items scattered over her desk. She raises an eyebrow when she hears him chuckle.

"Who is the kid?" He asks, noticing the photo of Jonathan on the desk, sitting near the monitor. Harley glances up to it and smiles, remembering the day it was taken. Jonathan was 2 years old, he was in a bright orange rain coat and standing in a puddle with his yellow rubber boots; a huge toothy grin occupying his face.

"That's my son Jonathan."

"I didn't know you had a son. How old is he?" Stanley asks.

"He's 4 years old, I had him when I still lived in Gotham."

"Wow, well your husband is a very lucky man." He states, Harley sighs knowing where this was going to lead, as Stanley knew she wasn't married.

"I'm not married."

"Oh right. Well your boyfriend is sure lucky."

"Jonathan's father isn't in the picture at all." Harley says, uncomfortable about all the questions directed at her love life. "You know I just prefer not to talk about it."

"Oh totally, I understand. I've had my fair share of bad break ups." He laughs; Harley uncomfortably smiles at the tall lanky man.

"You've never had one with the Joker." She mutters under her breath.

"Pardon? Did you say something?" Stanley asks, unaware whether if Harley had spoken or not.

"No, I didn't say a word." Harley lies.

"Gotcha, well I should probably stop bothering you and go back to work. I have an appointment with Marion this afternoon." Stanley smiles brightly at the blonde.

"Yeah, well have a good day." Harley fake smiles back, only wanting him out of her office.

"Maybe we could grab lunch tomorrow since you've already packed lunch today." He suggests.

 _"Jesus this guy doesn't know when to give up does he?"_ The voice echoes through Harley's head again, she needed to get her prescription refilled.

"Actually I'm in and out of the schools all this week, so sorry." Harley shrugs.

"Haven't you gone to most of the schools?"

"Stanley, there are over 100 high schools both private and public throughout Brooklyn alone…I've only scratched the surface."

"It just seems you're out of your office more than you are in." Stanley responds as he goes towards the door.

"I like getting out, now if you'll excuse me I have a presentation to prepare." Harley taps her foot impatiently, wanting the man gone from her office.

"See ya Harley." He waves as he leaves. Harley stands from her desk and closes the door, discouraging any more intruders. She goes back to her desk and begins typing away on her presentation on relationship abuse.

" _What is he doing do ya think?"_ The voice asks.

"Does it matter?" Harley responds quietly.

" _You know it does. Do you think he misses me?"_

"Probably not, he's an egotistical psychopath he probably doesn't notice we're gone."

 _"He probably doesn't notice you're gone Harleen. He only used you to bring me out to play."_

"Leave me alone."

 _"Our puddin' loves us you know he does and when he finds us, you won't be able to help yourself, you want to be found just as much as I do."_

"You're full of shit Quinn"

 _"Am I? You're the one who didn't change our name."_ The room goes silent around Harley, the voice of her former self stops. Harley taps her fingers against her desk before going to her search engine, typing in his name. The first thing that appears on the screen is a news article " _JOKER ESCAPES FROM ARKHAM."_

 **Author's note: AHHH I've started university so it's like super busy in my life. I promise to update more frequently. Thanks so much for reading I really appreciate the support that this story is getting. 3**

 **XOXO Tamorasky.**


	7. Strength for You

" _Officials at Arkham Asylum have confirmed reports of the Joker escaping Arkham last week. Commissioner Gordon has released a statement telling citizens of Gotham not to panic and to be cautious when walking the streets."_ The reporter's voice echoed throughout the apartment, Harley was making dinner as Jonathan played with his lego on the floor in front of the television

" _Ashlynn is there any chance that his girlfriend broken him out?"_ The anchor pitches in, making Harley stop cutting the carrot she was working on and race into the living space.

" _There hasn't been any evidence to suggest Harley Quinn had any part in the break in, as she hasn't been seen in over 4 years now but it could definitely be a possibility."_ Harley heart races as she hears her former persona is mentioned.

"It like your name mommy." Jonathan says, still playing the plastic blocks.

"Yeah it is." She responds slowly, trying not to show any emotion at the mention of Harley Quinn. As the commercials come on Harley makes her way back to the kitchen, but is intercepted by a phone call. As she begins to make her way to the phone, the ringing stops.

"Hello?" Jonathan asks, pausing as the person on the other line talks to him. He begins to make his way to his mother, not responding to the person. "It for you." Harley takes the phone from him.

"H-hello?" Harley nervously answers the phone; worried it might be him.

"God you know how much of my day I've wasted trying to get a hold of you?" A woman's voice responds on the other end.

"Ivy, oh thank God. I thought you might be…" Harley stops her sentence, noticing her son staring at her.

"J? Please, I'm cleverer than that freak." The red head chuckles "So I'm assuming you've heard then."

"Yeah, I figured it out at work. I left early and got Jonathan early from school."

"Harls you can let that psychopath control your life."

"I know, it's pretty sad huh? Four years without him and he still could snap his fingers and I'd come running." Harley sighs.

"That's what Jonathan is there for, to remind you not to."

"It's harder than you think."

"You just need some good old self esteem."

"You go on that rant again Red I will hang up."

"Fine, I won't go there. Did you see the news report on channel 12 Gotham?" Ivy asks, curious if the blonde had seen the mention of Harlequin.

"Yeah, did he seriously think that I'm still in the business?" Harley laughs at the idea.

"He's a real piece of work, he like most men have a brain the size of a pea." This causes both women to start laughing.

"How did you find my number?" Harley asks as she calms down.

"As I was breaking out of Arkham I broke into Leland's office and found it. I'm at a payphone by the docks." Ivy explains.

"Well it's nice to hear your voice again." Harley says, smiling as she hears her best friend talk.

"I agree. I gotta go though, it won't be long till patrols come around and find me."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon though right?"

"Of course baby." Is the last thing Ivy says before hanging up. Harley hesitantly hangs the phone up, not wanting to let go of the moment she had just shared with her most trusted friend.

"Who was dat?" Jonathan asks, after a few moments.

"That was your Auntie Ivy." Harley says, sitting on the couch. Jonathan picks himself up from the ground and cuddles into his mother. Harley plays with the dark curls on top of his head.

"The one who was there when I was born?"

"Yeah she was one of them. Johnny was the other person there."

"Dats my name!" The small boy exclaims, as he hears about his namesake.

"Yes my boy it is." Harley kisses his temple.

"And was my dad there too?" He asks as he plays with a strand of Harley's hair.

"No, he wasn't there baby." Harley sighs, Jonathan didn't know a whole lot about his father; only that he was from Gotham and he wasn't present for the birth of Jonathan.

"Oh." Jonathan responds, still playing with her hair. Harley kisses him once again, she hated the fact he couldn't know anything about his father; but no one could know and she was determined to keep it that way.

"Mommy it smells weird." He says after a while, Harley sniffs the air and realizes that she had forgotten to turn off the stove.

"Crap!" Harley bounds off the couch and runs to the kitchen, the stock for the chicken and dumplings had boiled over and the pieces of bread in the pot had blackened. "What is up with tonight?" She feels herself crumple to the ground, her anxiety jumping all over the place. She looks up and sees Jonathan peering into the kitchen, not sure if he should enter or not. She smiles solemnly at him, trying to fight back tears.

"Jonathan grab me the phone will ya? We'll order in from Pepper's tonight." She says, keeping her tone as steady as she can.

"Ok Mommy." He says before stepping back into the living room to grab his mother's cell phone while Harley takes a moment to compose herself.

"Would it really be that bad if he came for me?" She quietly says, her mind wandering thinking maybe he could have changed his mind about having a child; an heir to rule Gotham once he was gone. She smiles as her boy walks back into the kitchen, after all he would make an excellent successor to his Daddy.

Harley had sent Jonathan to bed shortly after they finished supper, she allowed him 30 minutes of playtime before he was to go off brushing his teeth and getting into his pjs; unfortunately the Batman ones again. Harley cleaned up any little bits of lego Jonathan had missed, and he always missed; her feet had been unfortunate victims too many times.

"Mommy I'm ready." She heard his little voice call from his room.

"Okay baby I'll be right there." She calls back as she picks up the last stray piece of lego off of the grey shag rug. As she stands Harley takes a look around the room, hoping to God she had gotten everything. While looking down at the ground she slowly makes her way to her son's bedroom. She smiles as she sees her son all bundled up in his covers and ready for bed.

"You all ready kiddo?" She asks, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah!" He wiggles in his bed, making his stuffed clown onto the floor. "Uh-oh, mommy Jester fell."

"I'll get him pumpkin." She says as she reaches down for the doll. As she picks it up she can't help but stare at the familiar green eyes that stares right back at her.

"Mommy." Johnny calls out. Breaking Harley out of her trance to see her son holding his arms out for his doll. Harley hands the doll back to Jonathan, watching him tuck Jester back under the covers.

"Good night my little clown." Harley chuckles, kissing her son's forehead.

"Night Mommy." Jonathan responds as Harley picks herself up from his bed.

"I love you J." She says, turning the light off; the only thing illuminating the room being the small green nightlight in the corner.

 **Author's note:**

 **I did skim through for editing so again I apologize for that whole ordeal. The reason I put that scene of Harley breaking down was something Margot Robbie said in her interview about how women will tend to pretend that nothing is wrong and put on a strong face.**

 **Anyway thanks for all the support. Please let me know what you think so far.**

 **XOXO Tamorasky.**


	8. The First Time

The sounds of Harley's heels echoed through the hall of the high school. She slowly approached the front desk, behind it sat a grey haired women typing away on her computer.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks, not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

"I'm Harleen Quinzel. I'm here to give a presentation." Harley sighs; a little annoyed that receptionist wouldn't even look at her. The woman doesn't respond for a little while, before following up with

"Sign the sheet right in front of you, to check in and sign it when you leave to check out." Harley bites the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to hit this woman.

"So where am I going?" The blonde asks impatiently. The woman finally looks up at Harley through her glasses.

"Room 61." The woman says, obviously annoyed. "You go up the stairs and w-"

Harley leaves before the woman can finish her sentence.

"Fucking bitch." Harley mutters as she walks towards one of the stairwells. As she reaches the top she smoothens her black pencil skirt and continues towards her destination. When she reaches the room she pops her head into the open door. Her gaze goes to the class filled with girls about 16 years old settling into their seats. The teacher sitting in a desk situated at the front of the room.

The teacher was a middle-aged woman with greying black hair. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a peach button down shirt. Harley taps on the door, trying to get the teacher's attention. The black haired woman's head snaps up and immediately stands when she notices Harley at the door. Harley slowly steps into the threshold of the class and meets the teacher halfway.

"Dr. Quinzel I presume." The other woman smiles while extending her hand towards Harley.

"Yes, that is I. Are you Angela?" Harley asks, taking her hand.

"Yes. So basically I've set just the one session up with you to talk to the class." Angela says, pushing her rounded glasses up.

"Great so just for today?"

"Yeah, pretty much you can talk about whatever you want. As long as it follows the topic."

"Sounds good. I'm sure my boss talked to you about this but just in case. I prefer not to have the teacher in the room during my lecture. I find students open up a little more if there isn't a teacher present."

"Yes Dr. Langley talked to me about that and it's not a problem." The smaller woman waves her hand. "I'll be in the teacher's lounge, number is on the podium if you need me."

"Great thanks." Harley smiles as she makes her way to the computer. As she sits down at Angela's computer she was immediately greeted by a screensaver filled with cats. Harley's eyesight slowly rises over the computer to the other woman, who was giving her two thumbs up as she leaves the room.

"Okay, that makes way more sense now." Harley mutters to herself, quickly opening her usb to get the power point. "Hello ladies. I am Dr Harleen Quinzel. I work at the Eleanor Roosevelt center for woman here in Brooklyn. I am a psychiatrist there and I'm here to speak to you guys about relationship abuse. Any questions?"

Harley stands up from the desk, readjusting her skirt and then walks to the front of the class, waiting for a response.  
"No? Okay then let's get a move on." Harley says, shutting off the two front lights. "So to start off, who can tell me what are the different types of abuse?"

All of the girls are silent, some look back and forth between their classmates. Harley sighs, hoping to God she can get them to open up. A girl in the back meekly raises her hand.

"Yes you in the back." Harley points to the brunette wearing a blue woolen sweater.

"Mental, Physical, Verbal, and Sexual." She quietly says. Harley nods at the young girl's response.

"Yeah, definitely. What was your name?"

"Victoria." She responds

"Yeah you're right Victoria. There are a few others such as emotional, cultural, financial, spiritual abuse, and neglect is a form of abuse too." Harley explains. "So I'm gonna be talking mostly about those four Victoria mentioned but I will touch a little bit on those others. So today we are gonna cover the different types."

A strawberry blonde sitting in the middle of the class raises her hand.

"Yeah? Did you have a question?" Harley asks.

"Not really not, but I'm just wondering we've already seen that dumb movie about relationship abuse… why do we also need a speaker to come in and speak to us." She asks, smacking her pink lips.

"What dumb movie? Someone wanna fill me in?" Harley chuckles. A brunette sitting next the blonde then raises her hand. Harley points at her, indicating it was ok for her to speak.

"We watched a movie about a couple in high school who are dating, and like after a while he begins to get controlling and he ends up murdering her."

"God, you teacher really doesn't beat around the bush huh?" Harley asks, a little surprised that they would show something that dark to a girl's wellness class. "Well not every toxic relationship ends in that way. At the Eleanor Roosevelt center we handle women who have, unfortunately, been in a toxic relationship and we offer a safe environment while they try to get back up on their feet."

"How many women do you house?" A girl in the back asks without raising her hand.

"Right now, we have about 12 families with us. We have four psychiatrists on site to provide therapy to some of the women and girls who feel it would be beneficial. I would say about 55% of the women have kids." Harley explains as a red headed girl raises her hand. Harley motions to the girl, who obviously was disgruntled for some reason.

"Dr. Quinzel, no offense to you or anything you have to say but…why exactly should we care? We've seen and heard everything an outsider could say about an abusive relationship." The girl challenges

"So you when your teacher told you there would be a speaker today, you hoped from a woman who had been in a toxic relationship?" Harley asks, leaning against the teacher's desk.

"Pretty much, and the reason why so many of us actually showed up to class." The girl responds. Harley can't help but chuckle at the girl, who reminded her very much of her own best friend.

"What's your name?" Harley asks the young woman, who seems a little startled at Harley's follow up question.

"It's Evey."

"Well thanks for bringing that up, Evey. However, in most cases many women wouldn't come talk to a class about their experience, because they are either scared or it's too painful to recount their experience." Harley sighs, feeling somehow she disappointed the class. "But, it seems as though you guys got lucky in having me as a speaker.

"What do you mean by that?" One of the girls sitting next to Evey asked.

"I normally wouldn't do this but, I'll break my rule this once and tell you guys my story." Harley bites her lip, not sure if she was prepared to talk about it. "Can one of you girls log onto the computer so I can pull up some files?" Harley asks, and almost immediately Evey stands and goes to the laptop to log in.

"There you are." She says, stepping away from the computer and going back to her desk.

"So I graduated university early and immediately I got an internship at Arkham Asylum. That's where I met…we'll call him J." Harley paused, trying to think how to tell the next part without revealing her past persona. "He was a guard at the asylum and I was smitten almost immediately. During my first week he went into my office and left a rose for me."

"Was it just a rose?" A black haired girl asks.

"He left a note that said 'come and see me sometime.' I went to where the guards hung out and started questioning him. He openly admitted to giving me the rose and told me he'd like to get to know me better. We started seeing each other and honestly it was the best part of my life." Harley trails off, her mind getting stuck in the past. Silence spread across the room as the girl's waited for Harley to continue.

"What changed?" Evey asked, breaking the silence. Harley blinked, bringing herself back to reality.

"The first time he hit me was the night we moved in together. I don't even remember what I did it could have been anything. I remember bundling up in our bed and crying, I had given up everything for him. He always brought me back with words, he'd manipulate me he would call me 'baby' I remember he once said 'I promise I don't mean to hurt you but sometimes I just get so angry I can't control it' He was kind of a bastard." Harley smirked. She plugged her usb into the computer port and went through the files, trying to find a specific photo.

"I had to be hospitalized a few times. I remember one time I invited his…I guess friend over, thinking he'd be pleased with me. I just remember being so happy that he'd finally be proud of me…" Harley pulled up the photo, it appearing on the screen at the front of the room. "He pushed me through a window."

Many of the girls gasped as the photo of Harley appeared. She was laying in the hospital bed, bandaged up, castes covering most of her limbs, her eyes swollen.

"Did you go back?" A girl in the back piped up.

"Yeah I did, he didn't come visit me when I was conscious but he left me a rose with a note that said 'Feel better soon.' I went back to him as soon as I was able to leave." Harley shook her head, standing up in front of the class. She lifted part of her shirt up, exposing her hip, a J carved into her skin. "He carved me up often too. I have about twentyish scares like this one because of him. My back is completely covered."

"What was the final straw that you decided to leave?"

"I got pregnant. I managed to hide it from him; I stayed with a friend right up until I had my son, Jonathan. But I had this allusion that he would be happy to start a family with me…but the night I revealed to him that we had a son, he tried to kill us. I decided to leave him so that my son could have a relatively normal life and so I left Gotham, relocating to Brooklyn and well here we are. Any questions?" Harley sighs as she finishes her story, her body shaking with nerves.

"Why would you stay?" Evey asks. Harley could swear she almost saw tears in the girl's eyes.

"I loved him. We had this dysfunctional addictive relationship, and I couldn't get enough of it." Harley shrugs, taking the photo of herself down.

"Do you think if you never had your son, would you still be with him?" The girl, Victoria asks quietly.

"I'm not really sure. I think I would still be with him. I never had the intention of leaving him, until he tried to kill my son and I." Harley says. "And I have a feeling one of you will ask this, but no I don't regret my time with him. Even though he could be cruel, we had some good times."

The bell rings, signaling it was time for everyone to go home. Angela walks into the room not two seconds later.

"Remember group presentations on Monday." She yells above the commotion and stands aside as girls push past her. Harley takes her USB out of the computer and places it into her purse. "So how'd it go?" Angela asks, approaching Harley.

"It was fine, they were very engaged."

"Were they actually? Those girls are so hard to get motivated." Angela rolls her eyes.

"I didn't have any issues with them at all. Now excuse me, I have to pick my son up from school." Harley grabs her purse and pushes past the smaller woman. "You know maybe if they had a teacher who actually did their job they wouldn't be so hard to get motivated. They are smart girls." Harley says as she exits the room.

…..

Harley sits up in bed, her lamp still on and Jonathan sleeping at her side. She sighs, trying to think what to write for her report of her presentation today. It had been the first time in years since she had admitted what happened to her and she still didn't know how she felt about it. She looks down at her sleeping son and smiles, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"You look just like your daddy." She whispers, trying not to cry as she thought of J. "Who knows maybe one day you'll meet him and baby you'll love him, just as he'll love you. And we'll all be together again. Just like we should be."

…..

 **Author Note:**

 **Thanks for the Favorites and follows, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I promise these next couple chapters will get a move on. Thanks for reading.**

 **XOXO Tamorasky**


	9. Red

Harley lay awake, watching Jonathan sleep next to her. She lightly stroked her son's hair, trying not to wake him.

"Your daddy should have loved you." The blonde murmured, "You should be our heir, the crown prince of Gotham."

Looking over her shoulder she noticed her alarm clock, _1:30_ , it blinked. Harley sighed, rolling off the bed. She heads for the kitchen, already deciding to make herself some tea. She places the kettle on the gas stove, sighing.

"You know you should really sleep." A voice echoes through the kitchen, making Harley's heart stop. Harley spins around fast, snatching up a knife off the counter, getting ready to fight. The person the voice belongs to grabs her wrist, preventing her from burying her kitchen knife into his chest.

"What are you doing here Bats?" Harley asks, not lowering her weapon.

"I'm making sure that you're safe. You know Joker got out again."

"So? Checking up on me to make sure I ain't harbouring him?" Harley says, lowering the knife as the Bat loosens his grip on her.

"I'm here to make sure you and your son are fine."

"Well you managed to sneak in here and didn't find my brains splattered on the wall, so obviously I'm fine and I don't need you to watch my son." Harley glares at the dark knight. "Don't you have a city to save or something?"

"I have it covered."

"I'm sure you do." Harley sighs, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm trying to help you Harley." Batman responds to Harley's abrasiveness.

"Well maybe I don't need your help."

"Harley, please since you've left he's become more violent and unpredictable. He's more dangerous than ever and I don't want you getting caught up in all of that."

"Since when have you cared whether Mr. J has tried to kill me?" Harley clenches her jaw.

"I've always cared Harley."

"Bullshit!" The blonde spat, shade of gray of the harlequin showing through.

"Tell me then, when have I ever showed that I didn't care about how he treated you? I warned you and told you that he didn't care and you never listened." Batman begins to slowly raise his voice.

Harley's fists were balled at her sides as she shook in anger. With a sigh, she unclenched her fists and tried to calm herself.

"You made me call him." She said quietly.

"What?" The dark knight asks. Harley looks up at him, fighting back tears of frustration.

"You manipulated me into calling him. You said he wouldn't believe that I killed you unless he was to see." Harley softly speaks. "You knew. You knew he wouldn't let me be the one to kill you and you knew he would hurt me."

"I didn't think he'd take it that far."

"What did ya think huh? That he'd just slap me around a little? It's your fault that he pushed me through that window."

"I didn't think it would be that severe." He confesses.

"No, you never think do you? You only think of the innocent. You know how many of us were practically tortured in Arkham by the hands of guards?" Harley places her hands on her waist.

"I had no idea about any of that."

"No you never do. Makes it just as bad as the rest of us doesn't it Batsy?" she shoves past him. "You broke yourself in. You can break yourself out. Night dark knight." Harley says as she disappears back to her bedroom, leaving the bat alone with his thoughts.

…

The computer screen Harley had up was all she had stared at that morning. It was an article that had appeared in some Gotham newspaper, about her.

 _"The Mysterious disappearance of Harley Quinn."_

It was a tacky title she did think that much. The rest of the article essential matched the title but was slightly more colourful. It was a short text on the mysterious circumstances surrounding Harley's flight from Gotham.

 _"Harley Quinn is and will always be a terrifying figure in Gotham society. She started out as the Joker's psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, he would go on to manipulate her to break him out and she would go on to become Harley Quinn. Together they became the King and Queen of Gotham."_

"God, I swear my Jonathan could write better." Harley sighs as she struggles to read the article.

 _"Almost 5 years now since she's disappeared, not a trace left of her."_

"It's self evident that there isn't a trance, I disappeared you dumb broad."

"I haven't heard anyone use the word broad since the 1950's." Harley jumps at the voice. Looking up she see Stanley, wearing his usual navy blazer and brown loafers.

"You gotta start knocking Stan." Harley sighs, trying to steady her heartbeat.

"Sorry about that. I just heard the word broad and I couldn't help myself." He says, taking the seat across from her. His gaze goes over to her computer and he begins to shake his head. "Interesting story isn't it? The tale of Harley Quinn."

"Is it? I don't see anything interesting about it."

"Fair enough, I mean her back story is total bull. I mean what qualified psychiatrist would date a patient. If her story is true why the hell would they allow her to practice?"

"What do you want Stan?" Harley asks, not wanting to press the matter any further. His eyes pop up at her; slightly surprised she was swatting away his small talk.

"I was wondering if you were gonna go to the gala tomorrow night."

"I probably won't." Harley shrugs.

"I mean if that change your mind, I have a spare ticket." He nervously says, fairly certain she would shoot him down.

"You know I'm pretty swamped and I just don't have time."

"Its just one evening Harley, come on. You could use the rest you're always working." He says. The blonde sighs, thinking it over.

"Okay I'll come. Doesn't mean I'll date you. It's one evening and it's because I'm sure Jonathan would like to be babysat by Jess."

"Great, I'll pick ya up around 7 tomorrow night." Stan says, a stupid grin filling his face as he gets up to leave. Harley rolls her eyes and goes back to the article.

"Why can't men learn to fuck off." She mutters to herself, burying her face in her hands.

…..

"Do you like these earring better or these?" Harley asks, putting two sets of earrings in front of Jonathan.

"I like the sparkly ones!" He says, pointing to her diamond chandelier earrings.

"I think mommy agrees." Harley says picking up both sets, putting the studs away and placing the winners on her dresser. She walked across the room, opening the closet. She studies her wardrobe the dread setting in that she had nothing to wear.

"What color do you think mommy should wear Jonathan?" Harley asks, scanning her closet mostly consisting of pantsuits.

"Blue! Like your robe!" He says still playing with his batman figurine on the bed.

"I can't wear my robe to this event, I'd look silly."

"I don't tink you look silly." He argues looking up from his toy.

"Well thanks sweetheart." She says, smiling at he son who stared back at her with his wide blue eyes. Turning back to her closet Harley rummaged around a little more before finally deciding there was nothing. 'I wonder…" She says, staring at a small chest sitting in the corner of her bedroom. Harley makes a move for the chest. Harley begins clearing off the top, removing a lamp and some old cds that had piled up on the surface. She carefully opens the lid, its hinges slightly creaking.

Jonathan looked over, taking a sudden interest in what his mother was doing. He puts his toy down and manages his way off the queen size bed, making his was over to his mother and the chest.

"What dat?" He asks, trying to peak over Harley's shoulder.

"It's stuff I owned before you were born." She says, sighing as she begins to look over her past items. Before she knew it Jonathan was beside her, peering into the walnut chest. His little arms reached in, grabbing her old jester costume.

"What this?" He asks, running his hands over the black and red patches.

"That was a costume mommy used to wear a lot."

"Why?"

"Well…mommy liked to dress up with daddy."

"But why?"

"Cause it was fun. I liked to dress up and have fun." Harley says, pulling out her cork gun from the chest and placing it beside her away from Jonathan. "Here it is." She reaches down, grabbing a big white box sitting in the bottom. As she picks it up the blonde moves for the bed, placing the box on top of her duvet. Jonathan follows Harley closely as she moves for the bed. He once again climbs up onto the bed, curious to see what the box contained.

As Harley opened the lid the light caught the gleam of the sequin red dress that lay in the box. Harley sighs looking at it, it had been a present from Mr J for her first appearance of Harley Quinn.

"OOH! Pretty." Jonathan says, running his finger along the sequin. Harley smiles at the young boy as she lifted the dress from the box.

"You think mommy would look pretty in this?" Harley asks, holding the dress up against her body.

"Ya!" He says excitedly. Harley smiles, stripping the robe from her body.

"Hope to god my figure hasn't changed much." She mutters to herself as she steps into the dress. When she gets the tight dress across her hips, she sighs in relief, knowing it would be smooth sailing from here on out. As she slips her arms into the straps a knock at the door echoes through the apartment.

"Jonathan that's probably Jess. Could you go let her in and tell her to come to me?" Harley asks, realizing she would help zipping it up.

"Yup!" The four year old jumps off the bed and excitedly runs to the door. Harley listens as she hears the short exchange between the two before Jonathan interrupts the 17 year old to find his mother.

"Harley?" A voice calls from the end of the hall.

"I'm in my room Jess, can you help me into my dress?" Harley calls back. Holding the high neck up against her collarbone so it would not fall. The blonde smiles as the teen pops her head into the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" Jess says, shyly walking into Harley's room.

"Fasten the neck up for me, and then zip me up will ya?"

"Of course." The black haired teen says, walking over to the older woman. Jess takes the two ends of the halter dress and buttons the neck in place. She then goes on to zip up the open back dress. "Wow you look gorgeous Harley."

"Thanks Jess." Harley says, slipping on a pair of black heel and heads for the washroom. She looks at the dress in the mirror. She fixes the front, making sure the racer front was perfect. Harley grabs her makeup bag, grabbing a crimson lipstick to go along with her simple eye makeup.

"MOM!" She hears Jonathan call out as she finishes applying the lipstick.

"Coming baby!" She says, grabbing the lipstick tube and leaving the bathroom to find her son. "What is it?" She asks, as she walks into the living room.

"The buzzer went." He says, sitting on the shag rug playing with his legos. Harley stares at her son, not sure what he was talking about as their apartment didn't have a working intercom.

"He means your phone rung." Jess says, walking out of the bathroom. Harley smiles and nods, as she heads for her phone seeing a text from Stan

 _"Hey I'm out front in the car. Ready when you are."_

"Alright, Stan is here. Supper is still on the stove it should be ready to take off in like…5 minutes." Harley says, looking at Jess who was currently one her phone. "Jess?...Jessica!"

"Yup sounds good." The teen says, glancing up at Harley. The blonde rolls her eyes and goes to Jonathan.

"Okay, I love you." She says, kneeling next to her son.

"Otay." He responds, trying to separate two blocks.

"And I'll see you in the morning."

"Otay."

"Love you." She repeats, trying to get a different response.

"Otay." He says, Harley rolls her eyes at him as well and kisses his forehead.

"Okay have fun you two." She says as she stands. She slips her phone and her lipstick into her purse as she heads for the door. "Bye guys." She says, opening the apartment door and leaves.

She spots Stan's car as she gets to the lobby doors and makes a run for it, trying to avoid the rain. She settles into the black two-door car quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, you look-" Stan starts but is cut off by Harley.

"Don't go there. I'm here only to escort you to a work event as colleagues not as a date."

"Got it. Cause you don't have time for dates." Stan nods as he pulls onto the street.

"Do not push me Stanley." Harley warns, her accent slipping a little as she gives him a death glare.

"Okay I won't. I'm sorry I was only poking fun." He apologizes. "I'm a little nervous I've never been to one of these things. What about you?"

Harley stares out the window, not answering the question right away. She wasn't really sure how too.

"Yea, A few times…they're…fun." She says, smiling to herself.


	10. At Last

Harley stayed quite close to the walls of the large gallery, not caring to mingle with anyone who was there.

"Champagne?" Stanley asks, holding a glass out to her. Harley smiles and takes it out of politeness. "So? What do you think of the party so far?"

"It's not a party, it's a charity ball." Harley corrects him as he stands beside her against the wall.

"Eh, I don't imagine much of a difference."

"The gatherings I went to in college, those were parties. These boring adult events are for rich people to flaunt their money while pretending to care about little orphans in third world countries."

"Well you seem to know a lot about rich people flaunting money." Stanley chuckles, shaking his head.

"You've obviously haven't spent that much time in Gotham." Harley remarks.

"I didn't realize Gotham had a large demographic of rich people."

"It doesn't. About 50% of the population lives in poverty, the other 35% is middle class, and the remaining percentage is Gotham's elite few. People like the Waynes, Kaisers, and then of course you have the Valestra gang, the Russos, Falcone-" Harley is soon cut off by Stanley.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it. Most the rich people in Gotham are gang leaders. You proved your point." He says, raising his hands defensively.

"I didn't realize I was trying to prove a point."

"I'm not fighting with you Harleen." He sighs. "Oh there is Dr. Bryans. Lets go say hello." The tall brunette makes his way through the crowd for the head psychiatrist at the center. Harley rolls her eyes and begrudgingly follows her colleague.

As she approaches her colleagues, her shoulder hits someone rather hard.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Harley turns to look at the person she accidently elbowed.

"It's fine, don't worry about i-." The man stops halfway through as he looks at Harley. "Ms. Quinn?"

"How do you know that name?" She quietly asks, panic rising in her chest. Her mind racing to come to the conclusion who this man was.

"I….I have to go." The man says, racing off into the crowd. Harley stands still, her heart racing a mile per minute. She notices two men closing the only exit and standing guard. Harley makes her way over to Stanley.

"Do you have your cellphone?" She asks in a panic, interrupting the conversation.

"Um, yeah I do. Why?" Stanley asks.

"You need to call the cops, something is about to happen."

"What could possibly happen Harley?" He chuckles, taking a sip of his drink and continues talking to their colleagues.

Harley shakes her head and shoves her way to the exit, to at least try to get out. As she approaches the door, the two men stand right in front of the exit.

"Where are you going?" The one asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot my cellphone in the car and need to grab it." Harley swallows nervously.

"Well, you obviously have been able to survive without it thus far so I don't see the problem." The other man answers her.

"What are your names?" She asks. The two men look at each other and smile.

"None of your business. Now get back to your party before you regret this bitch." The one-steps forward, trying to intimidate her. Harley smirks to herself, knowing what would become of these bastards before the night was over.

Harley turns around, knowing it would be useless to keep trying. She takes a breath and goes back towards Stanley.

"There you are. Calmed down?" Stanley asks, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She feigns a smile and removes Stanley's arm from her shoulder.

"What was that about earlier?" Dr Bryans asks.

"Nothing I was just being silly." Harley looks past Dr Bryans' shoulder and sees a familiar brunette heading for the front of the room.

Everyone jumped at the first round of gunshots; the screams didn't start until the second wave. People's attention moved the front of the gallery, where several men with AK-47's stood.

The laughter was unmistakable, she saw everyone in the room grimace at the sound of it.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Harley feels her heart soar when she hears his voice and can't help but smile. "I am your entertainment for the night."

"Harley?" Stanley calls quietly, his eyebrow rising as he notices her smile. Harley stares back at him and returns her attention to the Joker.

"Hello gorgeous." Joker says, spotting a blonde woman standing near. She screams as two of the Joker's henchmen grab her and bring her to their leader, her revealing black dress dragging behind her. A man who was standing next to her, presumably her date tries to step in. He attempts to yank one of the lackeys off her. The one he grabs shoves the man away and proceeds to shoot him in the head.

The woman screams again as his body hits the floor, her mascara now running down her cheeks as the henchmen drag her to J.

"I do apologize, my boys tend to get a little rough. Especially when it comes to pretty things." Joker says, circling the crying woman. "What's your name?"

"H-Hayley." She hiccups. Harley watches the scene unfold, jealousy bubbling up inside her. Her puddin' was paying attention to some whore and not her.

"Hayley." He says, drawing out every syllable of her name. "You wanna know something Hay-ley?" He asks. The woman doesn't answer, only her sobs echo through the room. "Now Hayley don't be rude. Answer me."

"W-what is it?" she finally responds.

"Hmmm that won't do. You see Hayley I prefer to be on a first name basis. Call me Mr J."

"What is it? M-Mr J?"

"You know I had a girl. She had the same pretty blonde hair as yours… although her eyes were different, much brighter than yours. They were prettier than yours." He stares at the woman intensely.

"Wha-what happened to her, Mr J?"

"Did I tell you to speak Hayley? You were so well behaved until now." A small scream erupts from the blonde as Joker grabs her by the throat. "But if you must know. She disappeared one day, and didn't return to me for several months. But I hear somewhere through the grapevine that she's ended up in Arkham with the most peculiar thing. So you know what I do?" He asks, shaking her a little to get a response.

"What do you do?"

"I get myself thrown into Arkham, just to have her worship the ground beneath my feet, only to find out she's spawned a child. You know whose baby she claims it is?"

"Whose?" She sobs.

"Mine." He breaks out cackling. "Well I can't have her going soft on me now can I? So that night I decide to get rid of the waif. But during my plan, she escapes my attempt and leaves me. Now ask me what happened to her."

"W-What happened to her?"

"You know Hayley. You are quite beautiful but you ask too many questions." Joker pulls the blonde closer, as he hold a switchblade retrieved from his pocket up to her neck.

"J, Stop!" Harley yells, not being able to control herself. The crowd turns their attention to her. J's gaze meets hers, a spark igniting in his eyes. He slits the other blonde's throat and drops her body to the ground without another thought.

"Harley?" Joker's voice echoes through the gallery. Harley takes a step forward to meet her former lover without hesitation.

"Harleen." Stanley says, placing a hand on her arm in hopes to get her to stay put. She does not acknowledge him but continues to move towards the Joker. Guests part ways as she floats through the room, no one wanting to get in the way of the clown couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce you all to the one, the only, the infamous, Harley Quinn." Joker loudly announces. Her eyes remain locked onto his as she approaches. Upon reaching him the two stand, staring at each other, not sure what to do next. J's breathes heavily, taking in every inch of her.

"What do you want J?" Harley finally asks. He doesn't respond, not sure how to. After all those years he had finally found her, he wasn't sure if he should shoot her or whisk her back to Gotham. Harley remains quiet, allowing him to contemplate. The blood from his victim had started to cake onto her shoes. Joker pulls a gun from inside his coat and aims it at her; a gasp emitting from the room.

Harley takes a step forward as he pulls the hammer back. She stops for a moment as this motion takes place, but continues to him. The gun rests against her forehead as she closes the gap between them.

"Do it." She challenges, staring him directly in the eye. He doesn't respond, his electric green eyes taking her in still. Harley closes her eyes, waiting for a gunshot. She slightly jumps when she hears the familiar sound, but she does not feel any pain. She slowly opens her eyes to see J's gun smoking, she turns and sees a middle aged man laying on the ground. Joker licks his lips, lowering the gun.

"Well folks, I think that's enough entertainment from me for the night. We'll be going now. Don't worry about our exit; Ms Quinn will be escorting us out. Bye-Bye." He says, tossing a grenade into the middle of the room.

He pulls Harley by the arm as chaos ensues. Gunshots begin to ring out as Harley is dragged out of the door, not bothering to look back, she didn't care….Her puddin' was back.

Joker didn't speak a word as he pulled her along with him. The sound of gunshots could be heard even as they reached the alleyway. She feels a jerk as a car pulls up. J opens the car door and pushes her inside. She gasps as the cold leather hits her bare back. Her eyes don't leave his perfect form as she slides in next to her.

"What do you want?" He snaps, feeling her eyes on him.

"Nothing." Harley responds, but still find herself staring at him. "Where are we going m-mistah J?"

"Home." Her love says. She falls silent for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Do you really think my eyes are prettier than hers?" She finally asks. For the first time since entering the car, Joker looks at her.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that Harley."

"Yes, sir." She nods, a smile appearing across her face.

….

"We're here." The driver says, turning off the car.

"Where are we J?" Harley asks, following Joker out of the car. She knew he hadn't stolen her off to Gotham; the ride had been too short. But she didn't remember any hideouts of theirs in New York. As she exits the car she realizes they were parked in another alleyway.

"That's the beauty of it Doll, you'll never know." Joker says, pulling a cigarette out of his pants pocket. The driver holds the door to the building open for Harley and Joker. Harley races through, not knowing what to expect. It was a small apartment, nothing too extravagant but better than what the Joker and his men would often use as a hideout.

"I didn't realize we had a New York hideout. I would've been here a lot more." Harley says, looking around the living area.

"We didn't until recently. Boss decided to buy hideouts all over the country to find y-" The driver was cut off as J shot him in the chest several times.

"He talked too much." J grumbles, throwing the smoking gun on the dinning room table.

"You miss me Puddin?" Harley asks, moving towards him.

"Please, if anything I can actually get a moment peace with you gone. I've never been happier." Joker laughs, throwing his hands up in the air. Harley giggles at the sight. She closes the gap between them, straightening his bow tie.

"I've missed you too Boss." She says, giving him a small peck on his lips. He sighs as she pulls away.

"I should shoot you, maim your body and gut you like a fish. I've often fantasized about this moment, what I would do to you if you ever returned."

"So what will it be Puddin?" She smiles.

"I'm not sure yet… perhaps I'll figure it out in the morning." He says, grabbing her by the hand and leading her towards the bedroom… after all there was always the option of strangling her in her sleep.

 **Author's note: Sorry it's been so long. Thanks for baring with me and your patience. I hope to write more this term. I know theres a huge character flip with Harley in this chapter but I'll touch on that in the next chapter. Tell me what you think so far, what I could work on and what maybe you as the reader would like to see.**

 **XOXO Tamora Sky**


	11. Unfamiliar

Harley woke in a state of confusion as she was in an unfamiliar bed. She held the sheets to her bare chest, looking around the room. The floor was cold as she stands, and lets the sheet drop from her body. The floor creaks as she moves towards the one window in the room. She pulls away the makeshift curtain, made out of old moulding potato sacks, to revel the sun peaking up over the horizon.

"Still an early riser, huh?" She asks, hearing a door open. She smiles as she turns to face J, only for it to disappear within seconds as she sees the person was not her beloved Joker. Harley panics and races for the sheet on the bed to cover herself up with. "Where's your boss?" She snaps, embarrassed and angry with the henchman.

"Um, boss stepped out…" The henchman says, not sure where to look.

"And why are you in his room?"

"Well… I usually do his laundry, but I'll come back later." He stutters, Harley looks at the boy, probably no older than 17. She sighs

"I think that'd be best." He nods and nervously turns around, only for him to race out of the room. As the door closes, Harley makes sure to lock it. She turns from the door to see her dress, sitting in a heap, her purse sitting next to it. Harley squats down next to it; upon opening it she notices her cell sitting in the bottom. She picks it up and it immediately illuminates, showing eight missed notifications; all of them being from Jess.

"Shit." She curses, unlocking her phone. The first text had arrived at 10:30, when the shooting had began.

" _Just put Jonathon to bed about an hour ago. So far so good :)"_

The next came at 11:30, Harley was in bed with J.

 _"Hey, just checking up to see if your on your way home."_

Then at 12:00.

 _"Sooo…. You home soon?"_

after a few more messages of checking in and asking when she would be home and a few phone calls, the last message arrived at 1:00.

 _"I'm going out on a limb to guess you won't be home tonight. I've texted mom and dad to tell them I'm spending the night here. Night."_

Harley sighs, knowing she'd be in shit with the young woman's parents. She reaches for her dress, only to realize there were several tears and bloodstains on it. She scans the room, noticing a dresser next the J's side of the bed. She smiles as she opens it to reveal his bright colors, she runs a hand over the orange, green, and purple fabrics, only to notice a bit of red sticking out from the side. She grabs the article, to revel a pair of red lace panties... that belonged to her, a pair she thought she had lost. She smirks and tucks them back where she found them. She decides on stealing a pair of Arkham pants that lay on the floor and a white tank that obviously belonged to J. Finally looking presentable Harley creeps out of the room. She follows the sound of voices, as she stalks around the corner to see a group of henchmen sitting around the table playing a game of poker. The men go silent as they notice the female.

"Harley…" The man standing by wall says, little taken aback with the blonde's presence.

"Rocco…Where's J?" She asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"He's in the office. Just down the hall on the right." He responds. Harley nods and disappears around the corner without another word.

"Who's the hot piece of ass?" she hears a guy ask.

"Hey, show some fucking respect." Rocco snaps. "Plus the boss wouldn't like you talking about her like that."

She smiles, she had always really liked Rocco and how he always was protective of her. She continues back down the hall, reaching the only door on the right side. She slowly turns the nob, peaking into the room to see J scribbling away at his desk.

"Mr J?" Harley calls, opening the door a little wider.

"Harley… how many times do we have to go over this, don't disturb daddy." He growls, not bothering to turn.

"I'm leaving, I have to get home." She jumps slightly as J slams his fist down on his desk.

"You are home, now be a good girl and wait for me in the bedroom." Harley sighs, creeping into the room. She places her chin on his shoulder, a growl erupting from the Joker's throat; but he does nothing to remove her.

"Whatcha planning?"

"None of your business."

"Aww please Puddin. I bet its genius." She says, fixing his hair back into place. He doesn't say anything. "I bet it is, all of your schemes are genius." He grabs her wrist, stopping her from stroking his hair.

"You don't think I know what you are doing? Please Harley, you played that little game in Arkham."

"I wasn't trying anything J, I just wanna know."

"Get out." He says sternly.

"No, I don't wanna." She says, sticking out her tongue.

"You're testing my patience girl."

"You don't have any patience Mistah J." Harley smirks, purposely riling him up. For a moment Harley could swear she had seen J smile a little.

"Come on puddin, please." She asks, beginning to kiss his hands.

"Rocco!" J hollers abruptly. Harley sits away from him as he focuses on the door. The door creaks open and the henchman hesitantly enters the office.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Take her home." He says, letting go of her wrist and going back to his work.

"Excuse me? You just threw a fit that I was to stay here and now you're now going to send me away." Harley demands.

"Don't raise your voice at me." He says, bolting up and grabbing her chin. "Take her to wherever she wants to go."

"Yes sir." Rocco leaves the room, standing just outside of the door. Joker pulls Harley closer.

"I'm not done with you yet, my Harlequin." He whispers to her, and forcibly removes her from the room.

"Where to miss?" Rocco politely asks. Harley looks at him in a daze.

"Back to my apartment, I suppose." She says, following Rocco to the car.

 **Authors Note.**

 **I've finished finals so I have a little more time. Sorry for the wait and short chapter but I have more coming. Also didn't edit wanted to get it up for you guys.**

 **Tamorasky.**


	12. Family

Jonathan had fallen asleep early into the movie. Harley had always loved cuddling on the couch with her son, wanting nothing more for him to stop growing. She lovingly strokes his hair; his dark curls wrapping around her fingers.

It had been almost 3 weeks since her night with J, shortly after that night Jess quit babysitting which meant Harley had to spend most of her nights home, not that she minded.

"You know if Daddy loved you, I could've spent all day with you. We'd never have to leave each other." She whispers staring at her boy. She picks him up, not wanting to wake him. She walks into his bedroom and places him on his bed, pulling his covers over him. "Goodnight little J." She kisses his forehead before leaving his room. She goes back to the living room, turning off the TV and collecting dishes from dinner.

"You know for someone so useless, you have learned to clean up." An unexpected voice startles Harley, causing her to drop the dishes.

"Mr J?" She says, stunned as the dishes shatter around her. "What are you doing here Puddin?"

"No excited squeal? Or death gripping hug? You're really starting to lose your touch Harls." He states, falling back onto the sofa.

"I am happy, I'm just surprised." Harley responds, still processing the fact that he was in her apartment.

"Where is he?" He asks, scanning the room.

"Who puddin?"

"Your son." He narrows his eyes at the blonde as he stands up.

"H…he's asleep." Harley hesitantly responds. Joker pushes past her, stalking down the hallway of the apartment. "No, mistah J. we shouldn't disturb him." Harley puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him. Joker grabs her by the arm and slams her against the wall. Harley cries out in pain as she feels her back collide into the wall, photo frames stabbing into her back.

Joker's hand grasps Harley's neck, her eyes widen in fear or in excitement; no longer sure if there was a difference when she was with him. His green eyes search for any indication of fear. A low growl emits from his lips before pressing them to hers. Harley lets out a soft moan as he squeezes harder on her throat. He pulls away, not loosening his grip on her.

"What's the matter puddin?" She manages to say. Joker growls and lets her go, making his way to her bedroom. Harley looks to Jonathan's door, making sure it was closed tightly. She hesitantly follows after J, not entering her bedroom as she watches him pick it apart. He picks up a photo from the dresser and tosses it onto the ground. He goes to the closest and begins to pull her clothing out, also throwing it on the ground.

"Mistah J." Harley calls, stepping into her room. "Puddin, what are you doing?"

"There it is." He says, coming to a stop as he pulls out the one item he was looking for. He turns to her, holding up her Harlequin jumpsuit to her. "Now that's the only item that suits you in that closet." Harley takes the costume from him.

"I don't think that's the only thing that suits me." She smirks at him. Joker smiles back at his lover as he approaches her. He grabs a switchblade from his pocket, holding it to the collar of her shirt and cuts it down the middle.

"You little minx." He comments, taking note his Harlequin wasn't wearing a bra. Joker takes a moment to take in the sight of her; her skin was just as smooth and creamy as he remembered. He runs his hands over her shoulders and down to her breasts before grabbing her and throwing her onto her bed.

…..

Harley wakes in the middle of the night, only to notice Joker to be missing. She sits up, perplexed at his disappearance. She stands from the bed, grabbing her robe from the end of the bed.

"Mistah J?" She calls through the room, no answer. She steps out of the room and calls out for him again, still no answer.

She sighs, knowing he has left. She turns to go back to bed, but she stops as she notices something not right in the hall. She turns back and stalks down the hall to Jonathan's room, noticing his door ajar. She stops, her anxiety increasing as she stalks down the hall to her son's bedroom.

"Johnny?" She lightly calls, peaking her head inside the door, fearing the worst. She enters his room and looks to his bed as she switches on the overhead light. Harley stares in horror as she notices her son missing from his bed and J nowhere to be found.

She turns on her heel and races to the front door, not bothering with shoes she runs for the stairwell. She pushes through the doors to the main level and hurries through the lobby. Coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, she looks both ways frantically, looking for a car pulling away from the curb. The blonde notices a black Sudan with its signals on, wasting no time she races to it, slamming against the window with her fist.

"J! He's my son you bastard!" She shouts at the tinted window. The window rolls down to reveal a middle aged couple.

"What the fuck is your problem lady?" The man with a heavy Brooklyn accent demands. Harley's heart sinks as she realizes her mistake and pulls away from the car, hyperventilating.

"Jonathan….J…." she mumbles realizing she had just lost everything. She wanders back up to her apartment, the man still screaming at her but she doesn't hear him.

The journey back to the apartment blurs together. She enters her front hall and looks to her cell, sitting on the desk. Her head spins as she reaches for it and looks through her contacts. She selects the desired one, sitting down on the ground.

 _"Hellooo."_ The voice on the other end answers

"Bring him back to me you bastard."

 _"Now Harley, is that really any way to talk to the father of your child?"_

"You ain't his father J, you never took that responsibility years ago why would you now?"

 _"Can't a guy change?"_

"Not you." She responds, tears streaking down her face.

 _"Are you sure about that pumpkin pie? How about the time I saved you from Penguin?"_

"You set me up as bait so you could rob him."

 _"And Belle Reeve?"_ He coldly asks, no indication of humor in his voice.

"You left me to drown."

 _"He saved you, we both knew he would."_

"That's not his job to save me, it was yours."

 _"I saved you at Belle Reeve didn't I? I saved you from that bitch."_ He says, Harley goes silent not knowing how to follow that up. _"What's the matter pooh? Am I confusing you?"_

"Stop it." She whispers as a voice echoes through her head.

 _Maybe he has changed…maybe he wants to be a daddy to Jonathan._

Stop.

 _"Come to me, who know maybe we can rule Gotham once again."_

 _With our son as heir._

The call cuts out, Harley still on the floor, knuckles white from gripping her phone. The voice still calling in her head.'

 _We can be a family, just as we always wanted._

 **Author's note:**

 **Ok! I am back sorry about that wait. I am officially done school so I have my days off work to write. Chapters should be coming more regularly, as I have more time and currently have set a deadline for the finish of this story. Also this story doesn't necessarily follow the Ayerverse I just kinda threw that in because why the hell not.**

 **Thanks so much for reading as always I love reading your comments.**

 **XOXO Tamora Sky.**


	13. The Descent

The apartment was dark when Bruce walked in, glass and items were scattered across the floor.

"Quinn?" He calls out, stepping through the glass, he notices her curled up on the couch. She stares at the smashed television. "Quinn where's Joker?"

"He took him?" She quietly responds, not staring away from the tv. Bruce walks around to face her.

"Where did they go?" he asks, he get no reply from her. "Quinn you have to tell me where they are so I can help Jonathan."

She doesn't respond again, continuing to stare at the broken screen. He sighs, realizing he won't get a response from her at all. He breaks away going to the front door to start his search for the young boy.

"You were right." She says, making him stop in his tracks. "The moment he was born you should've taken him. He could've grown up normal."

"Quinn…"

"He could have had a mommy and a daddy who loved him, grown up normal and had normal parents. Not me…"

"You tried your best for him. You rehabilitated for him and tried to give him a normal life." Bruce responds, before leaving the apartment. Harley finally breaks away, looking over her shoulder to the door.

"I never got better Bats…He always had a hold on me." Harley mutters, knowing she had always planned for J to come back and take them home to Gotham for Jonathan to become the heir to their throne. Harley stands up and watches the Brooklyn traffic through her window.

She stalks to her bedroom, stepping on glass and wood as she walks down the hall. Looking around she has torn her bedroom apart, sheets on the ground and clothing thrown all over, the only thing that sat neatly on her bed was her Harlequin costume. She picks it up and runs her fingers along the fabric.

"I've missed you old friend." She whispers, her accent showing through. She slips off her silk robe and slides on her costume, a shiver going up her body as the familiar fabric touches her skin. She zips up the front and then proceeds to the bathroom. She grabs the white face paint from the cupboard and a shard of the broken mirror. She glides the creamy base onto her skin with her free hand, her other hand grips the shard tightly blood begins to appear on it.

She look to the tube of red lipstick sitting on the counter, she pops the lid off and begins to messily apply it to her lips. Next is her hair, she scrounges up two elastics tying off her hair into her classic pigtails.

Stepping back from the bathroom counter she looks at herself in what remains of the mirror, knowing her descent had begun.


	14. Disturbia

She approached the voices she had heard from the docks, following a couple henchmen as they walked to their hideout.

Harley rolls her eyes at the two young men, based on her observation of these new guys J had really dropped his standards for his team. They had led her to the hideout and essentially left the door cracked for her, it was the easiest break in ever. The blonde breaks away from the young guys upon entering the warehouse, deciding it best to grab Jonathan and avoid confrontation with J.

She follows a long dark hall, going the opposite direction of the men. She knew that if Jonathan was somewhere he was apart from the henchmen, J had always been very private about his personal life in front of the hired help. She comes across a lone door at the end of the hall, the label reading 'director's office'. She takes a deep breath as she turns the knob, the door creaking as she pushes it open. Inside the office she sees a desk and a leather chair turned away from it. She steps in, closing the splintering door behind her.

"Rocco, I thought I told you to leave me alone." A voice from the chair snaps. Harley doesn't respond, she just stares at the chair; torn between leaving or shooting the man in the room. The chair spins, revealing J, his green hair disheveled and his suit wrinkled and stained. "Harley…"

The blonde grabs the gun from her bag and points it at her lover. Joker stares at the young woman and begins to laugh, not taking her seriously.

"Where is he J?" Harley questions, rage quickly filling her.

"Where is who?" Joker questions back, deciding to play a little game with his harlequin.

"You know who. Where's Jonathan?"

"Ahh, yes the boy. I decided to let Uncle Rocco take him for a while, let mommy and daddy have some private time."

"I want my son." She grits her teeth, pulling the hammer back on the firearm.

"Well, maybe I wanted my son. After all I helped with his conception and you took him away from me." J stands going over to Harley, allowing her gun to touch his chest. "You kept him hidden from me all these years, I think I deserve to have my heir."

"You don't deserve to have anything to do with him. You tried to kill us…" She accuses, her rage slowly dissipating into confusion and doubt.

"Did I? or is that what the doctors and the bat tell you?"

"They….He….No, you tried to kill us. What other explanation would there be for flooding the cells with gas?"

"Harley, my sweet stupid girl. I was trying to get us out, so we could live as a family and rule Gotham together. But, you went and disappeared that night and then you left Gotham." Joker explains, the gun still focused on his chest.

Harley doesn't respond, she's still thinking back to that night, was he telling the truth that he was creating a diversion to escape with her and their child?

"I don't…" Harley trails off, not sure how to end her sentence. She lowers the gun and looks into her lover's electric green eyes. "Oh Puddin!" She calls before throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry puddin' I never meant to doubt it. It's just that mean old bat and Leland put all these ideas into my head."

"I know pooh, Daddy doesn't blame you." Joker says, feigning sympathy for the Harlequin. He stands and embraces his girlfriend, a sense of possessiveness taking over him as his arms feel the fabric of her costume.

"Where is he Puddin? Where's lil J?" Harley asks, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

"Not now my little minx. Daddy has work to do." J says, breaking away from the woman.

"No, where's Jonathan?" She says, dropping the harlequin façade at the mention of her son.

"He's safe, he's with Rocco."

"Somehow that doesn't pacify my need to know."

"Pooh, would I lie to you?" Joker asks, brushing her cheek with his index finger. Harley stares at him, not sure how to respond to his question. He had lied to her before, countless times, was he lying again?

Harley steps away from him and backs her way to the door.

"Yes you would." She says, disappearing through the door way. She hears him call her name as she heads down the hall, both sides of her battling each other. She goes back towards the way she came, instead of leaving she goes back the way the two men went. She enters the storage room, revealing several henchmen steaking out in it.

"Quinn?" A voice calls. Harley looks to the source to see Rocco sitting at a table playing cards. Harley marches over to him, clutching the gun in her bag.

"Rocco, where's Jonathan?"

"Where's who?" Rocco asks. Harley pulls out her gun, pointing it at Rocco's forehead. She hears several guns cock, assuming most where pointed at her.

"Where's my son?" She repeats, pulling the hammer back. Rocco stammers, not sure how to respond to the woman threatening her.

"I-I don't know what you mean." He says, sweat beading down his forehead.

"I think you do. You have 10 seconds to give me a straight answer before I put a bullet in your head."

"You kill me Quinn, all these men won't hesitate to shoot you dead."

"Maybe, but hopefully it won't come to that. That is if you answer my question." Harley smiles. Rocco sighs, throwing his cards down on the table as he stands from his chair.

"Follow me." Rocco walks away, the blonde following after him. "We weren't planning on taking him, but when I picked J up from your apartment he was carrying Jonathan. Told me that the boy was his legacy."

"I swear to God Rocco, if any harm has come to him I will make you suffer in every possible way."

"He's fine, J wouldn't even let any of the henchmen close to the boy." Rocco says, leading her down a narrow hallway on the second floor of the warehouse.

"Good." She responds. Rocco stops at a lone door, standing next to it.

"He's in there." He states. Harley eyes him up, unsure to trust the man. She opens the door to see a bed in the middle of the room, Jonathan sleeping in that bed. She walks into the room, shutting the door behind her. She goes to the bed, sitting on the edge as she looks over her son.

"Our legacy." J's voice fills the room, Harley looks up from the boy noticing J standing behind the door of the room.

"My legacy, not yours." Harleen states, grinding her teeth.

"Now, Harley my darling. I thought we discussed this, us ruling Gotham with our son." Joker steps closer to her, look into her eyes, searching for his Harlequin.

"Us going back to that shit city, with you battering Jonathan and I. Sounds like a fairy tale." She says sarcastically.

"Baby, you have to understand I only hurt you to show my men I'm in control. I really do love you pooh." He pouts, holding her hands. Harley looks from their hands to him, in that moment he knew he had her.

"You…love me?" She asks, her alter ego cracking through.

"Of course, I do baby. if I didn't I wouldn't have come all this way to get you, now would I?"

She doesn't know how to respond, her mouth hanging open trying to conjure any sentence that she might respond with. A banging at the door interrupts the couple, making joker growl in frustration. He breaks away and swings the door open.

"What?" He snaps at the man who dared to intrude on this moment.

"Sorry boss, It's just…" The young man trails off.

"Well what is it? Speak you piece of shit."

"It's the bat sir. He's found us." The man states, still standing in the doorway. A smile breaks out across the clown's face.

"Perfect." He says, almost joyfully before shooting the henchmen in the forehead. The sound thankfully fails to wake Jonathan. "Well it's show time baby." Joker laughs, exiting out into the hall with Harley following close behind him.


	15. The Break

She follows behind Joker through the dark hallway, her gun clutched in her hand as they get ready to meet the Bat. J throws the swinging doors open as they enter into the storage room. The concrete floor is littered with bodies of his henchmen, Joker laughs as he sees this.

"where are they Joker?" A deep voice asks from above. Harley looks up at sees the bat sitting on top of a storage shelf.

"Who?"

"Dr Quinzel and her son."

"Harls, why don't you come here and show batsy who you truly belong to." J holds out his hand to her, she takes it and stands next to him. Joker pulls her in close and crashes his lips to hers. Harley moans as she feels his tongue slip into her mouth, she savors the sensation as she closes her eyes and ignore the tense situation around them. Joker abruptly pulls away from the blonde, turning his attention back to the man in black.

"I guess you won't have to worry about that anymore now, huh bats?"

"Harley, you don't want this. You know you don't. Think of your son." The dark knight says, thinking of the women he had spent the last several months helping.

"But, I am Bats. What sort of mother would I be to deny my son a daddy?"

"Harley, you're not thinking straight. What about the career you've built up here?"

"You mean the one that I have to constantly explain myself to my patients. Telling young girls lies about my puddin'. As far as I can tell you're the only one getting in my way." Harley grabs the gun at J's side and shoots at the dark knight. Batman man dives out of the way, managing to miss all bullets, expect one.

A small bullet grazes his shoulder, causing him to reel back in pain. He masks himself in the shadows as Joker grabs the gun from Harley and begins shooting wildly through the room. He makes his way up to the upper level, getting a view of Harley, the Joker and the three henchmen with them. He pulls out three batarangs, throwing them at the three henchmen. He manages to incapacitate the three.

More gun shots ring out and the three falls to the ground in pain. Joker turns and paces forward, trying to find where he was hiding. Batman turns, waiting for Joker to find him.

"Batsy, Batsy. Come out wherever you are." Joker sings, creeping closer to Batman's hiding place. Joker steps up to the platform, gun in his hand. Batman immediately pounces, his body weight forcing joker's back to hit the ground. Joker cackles resting his head on the ground.

"What is it Bats? Mad you can't have her?" Joker laughs, Batman fist hits Joker in the face. He repeatedly slams his fist in Joker's face, the clown laughing each time. The dark knight stops when Joker becomes too weak to lift his limbs. He grabs Joker's hands, cuffing them while he stands up.

"You'll never have her. She's mine, she always will be." Joker laughs, blood bubbling at his mouth. Batman makes his way to the edge of the platform, eyeing Harley on the lower level. Without wasting a moment, the dark knight jumps from the higher platform. Harley looks up as blackness envelops her.

…..

She's in a familiar cell when she wakes up. She knew Arkham from Blackgate, the white walls were a dead giveaway or maybe she knew as Joan Leland stood outside of her cell, talking to Bats.

"Wheres J?" She asks, sitting up from her bed.

"Solitary. That's where he'll be for a long time." Dr Leland replies.

"No, Where's Jonathan?" Harley asks, clarifying who she meant. Batman and Joan look at each other, unsure whether to answer.

"He's in my office. He's safe. He will be handed over to child protective services first thing in the morning." Leland sighs.

"No." Harley bolts up from her bed, going to the cell door. "You can't do that to him."

"Harley, you're unable to care for the boy. Don't worry he'll find someone to care for him."

"He won't. You both know as well as I do. That none of those kids find homes. Send him to Brooklyn. Send him to my mother, she'll care for him."

"We have assessed the situation. We think it best he goes somewhere that is cut off from you." Joan says, not looking Harley in the eyes.

"You can't. He's my son."

"Harley…"

"At least let me see him."

"I can't." Joan looks at her apologetically.

"You won't let a mother say goodbye to her son?"

"I can't Harley." Joan tears herself away from the cell.

"Bats…" The blonde looks to the masked man for assurance. Batman looks at Harley and walks away from the blonde's cell. Harley lets out a frustrated scream, clutching the metal in her hands as tears fall down her cheeks.

She lets out a shaky breath, bowing her head before moving back to her bed. She hears the footsteps back towards the cell.

"Hey Quinn. The bat wants a word." A guard calls, he opens the cell door. Harley stands as instructed to by the guard. He handcuffs her and leads her down the hall to the interrogation room. He un cuffs her as they enter the room. Harley turns around as the guard leaves and see Batman sitting across the table.

"He has to be safe." She quietly says.

"Sit down Quinn." Harley complies with the dark knight's order, sitting down on the hard chair.

"He's only a boy. He can't fend for himself in the foster care system. Please, Bats. Don't let him fall through. He doesn't deserve that." Harley says, fighting off tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"He'll be taken care of."

"You'll see to that?"

"Yes. I'll make sure he goes to a family who will care for him." Batman stands, Harley follows the action and runs to him. She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you. Can I see him?" She asks, her blue eyes wide and pleading. He nods the door, that was opening to revel Jonathan with Nightwing behind the young boy.

"MOMMY." He yells running the her. Harley kneels down and holds him tight, peppering kisses all over his face. "Your hurting me."

"I missed you. I missed your smell." She says, inhaling as she speaks. "I love you so much."

"Mommy, why are we here?" Jonathan asks. Harley holds him tighter at that, unsure how to respond.

"I…I'm unwell." She responds, keeping her face out of sight of him so he wouldn't notice the tears falling. "So, some nice people are gonna take care of you while I'm getting better."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course my boy. I promise you. You'll be with me really soon."

"Quinn, your time is up." Batman says, his eyes not meeting hers. Harley pulls away from Jonathan, her bright blue eyes meeting his similar ones.

"You are mine. Remember that, no matter where you go and whoever tells you otherwise, you belong to me." She whispers. She kisses his cheeks, pulling him back into another embrace.

"Come on Quinn." A guard calls. Harley reluctantly pulls herself away from her son. She stops in front of the dark knight.

"Please, take care of him." She says, leaving the room. The guards wait till she's out of the room to cuff her. She closes her eyes as they lead her down the hall, Jonathan's screams for her echoing through the hall. The guards release her into her cell. She lays down on her bed and buries her face in the pillow, hiding her tears from the other Arkham inmates.

She was alone, for the first time in years she had no one to look after. The thought of it drove her mad. To her that didn't matter, what mattered was that Jonathan was safe.


	16. Epilogue

The young boy sat in front of the television, waiting for any mention. He had heard the alarms goes off as he went to bed and couldn't sleep until knowing. The older man passes the room, noticing the boy with his legs tucked up under his chin.

"Jonathan?" The man asks, stalking slowly into the room. The boy turns his head, his bright blue eyes staring at the only many he ever knew as a father figure.

"Hi, Bruce." He says, before turning his attention back to the television set. Bruce walks around to the couch, sitting next to the 7-year-old.

"You should be in bed." He simply says, his eyes focused on Jonathan.

"I know. I couldn't sleep, the alarms went off before I could." Jonathan says, his eyes not leaving the screen. Bruce looks to see what he was watching, it was the news.

"Any word?"

"Not yet. They're talking about some event in Metropolis." Jonathan shrugs his shoulders, not too invested in the current story.

 _"_ _We are just hearing reports from various sources that there has been a break out at Arkham_ _Asylum._ _"_ The anchor says, her monotone voice ringing through the room. Jonathan sits up at the mention of the asylum. Bruce's vision shifts back to the boy.

 _"_ _Maria,_ _A number of inmates attempted_ _a breakout tonight, several have been recaptured. However, there were a few inmates who did succeed in escaping._ _"_ The field reporter says.

 _"_ _Now Nicole, was any force used on any of the inmates?_ _"_ The anchor asks.

 _"_ _We have heard unconfirmed reports that force was used on the inmates, but Maria those are still un-_ _"_ the tv shuts off before the reporter can finish. Jonathan looks over at Bruce, concern spreading across his face.

"Do you think she's ok?" He asks. Bruce sighs, unsure how to answer the boy's question.

"Yeah, I think she's fine." Bruce says, determining that it would make the boy feel better about the present situation. "Off to bed with you now."

Jonathan nods and stands, making his way through the mansion to his room. Bruce sits back on the couch.

He had taken Jonathan in shortly after Harley was admitted to Arkham, and she had never been released since. Everyone had expressed concern bringing the Joker's son into the mansion, managing to keep his secret from the young boy. Bruce stands, turning off the lights in the room before retiring to his office.

….

Jonathan lays in his bed, picking at the fabric on his pillow. A light tap echoes through the room, causing him to sit up in his bed. Jonathan throws back his covers, exiting his bed. He pulls the curtains back, a smile breaking across his face as he sees unveils the source of the sound. He fumbles to unlock his windows, but once he does he begins to push his windows up, with some help.

"Hi, Baby." She says as the window fully opens.

"Mom!" He beams as she climbs into the room. He doesn't hesitate to throw himself into her arms.

"Oh, how I've missed you." Harley says, inhaling his scent.

"You're hurting me." Jonathan says, being crushed into Harley's shoulder. The blonde breaks away from her boy, staring at his face.

"You ready to go?" She asks, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah."

"You left the note for Brucie?"

"Mhmm." He nods.

"Let's go." Harley takes him by the hand and grabs the backpack by his bed, leading her boy out the window.

Harley would bring him back to Wayne manor before she went back to Arkham. She always did, just as she would always come and get him. He was hers and she loved him with all her heart.

 **Authors note:**

 **That** **'s** **it, I wanna thank everyone for being so patient for me updating. I really appreciate it. Please review and tell me what you thought, it be much appreciated. Happy Holidays!**

 **XOXO Tamorasky.**


End file.
